Be The Best For You
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang cowok pemalu yang memang suka bermalas-malasan. Tapi hal itu berubah ketika dia menemukan suatu motivasi dalam diri seorang temnnya. Siapakah temnnya tersebut ? Cinta Pertamanya ?
1. Masa Orientasi

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

* * *

Kulihat teman-teman disekelilingku. Terasa sangat asing sekali, aku melihat beberapa temanku saat masih berada di SMP Konohagakure. Mereka terlihat bercanda satu samalain dengan wajah yang ceria. Diam-diam aku pun iri pada mereka yang bisa dengan mudah bergaul tanpa kendala.

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, dan aku baru saja menjalani masa pra-MOS yang tanpa kuduga akan berjalan selama seminggu penuh dan itu artinya aku hanya punya seminggu untuk liburan.

Liburanku sangat membosankan mengingat tanganku yang patah saat mencoba untuk bermain bola sebulan yang lalu setelah kelulusan SMP sehingga hari ini aku masuk kedalam sekolah dengan tangan yang patah dan itu artinya sekarang aku menggendong tanganku.

"Berdiri kalian" Suruh seseorang dengan rambut coklat keemasan dan postur tubuh yang agak pendek. Mungkin lebih pendekan dia daripada aku.

Aku pun berdiri dengan malas dan membiarkan para senior-seniorku menggeledah kelengkapan atribut kami, mulai dari sepatu hitam, sabuk hitam, dan kaos kaki putih. Aku sih tenang-tenang aja, sebab jujur saja, aku tidak berminat untuk menjadi langganan BP itu akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan bagiku.

"Sudahlah, kalian boleh duduk" Kata cewek tadi. Secara serentak kami pun duduk dan mendesah lega karena tidak ada apapun dariku yang tertangkap dan tersita oleh para OSIS nista ini.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya akan saya bicarakan tentang tata tertib sekolah ini bla bla bla " Ucapan ketua OSIS tadi berlalu bagai angin lalu di telingaku. Tanpa ada perubahan yang berarti, begitu juga dengan siswa yang lain yang sepertinya lebih sibuk bicara, atau baca sms. Aku hanya mendecak kesal melihat mereka semua tertawa innocent itu.

"Sekarang, akan kami hitung dari satu sampai lima belas untuk mencari kelas kalian masing-masing. Bila ada yang belum menemukan kelasnya sampai hitungan kelima belas, bisa temui saya"

What...! Hitungan kelima belas. Apa para senior gila ini tidak melihat abhwa juniornya ini sedang luka berat sampai-sampai harus menggendong tangannya.

"SATU"

Tidak ada waktu buat berpikir, aku langsung berlari keluar dari aula dengan perasaan yang sangat takut, takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan tanganku yang masih belum sembuh total.

"DUA"

Setelah aku keluar dari aula, langsung kuserbu papan pengumuman yang menuliskan nama-nama siswa X-1, tapi setelah suasana benar-benar ramai aku meninggalkannya dan hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"TIGA"

Dengan perasaan panik aku berlari kearah kelas X-7 yang masih sepi karena semua siswa sedang memeriksa kelas lain.

Tidak ada

"SEMBILAN"

"Shit" Umpatku tanpa sadar sebelum aku akhirnya menemukan namaku tercetak pada papan pengumuman kelas X-5. Aku pun masuk dan duduk dibangku paling depan sebelah kanan, dekat dengan pintu.

"Yo, Sasuke" Sapa seseorang dengan tato taring merah di pipinya, aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang sekarang sedang nyengir tersebut. Dan aku pun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Inuzuka Kiba, temanku kursus saat SMP dulu. Tak kusangka dia akan sekolah disini juga, pasalnya rumahnya kebetulan sangat jauh dari sini. Kursus itu aku dapatkan secara cuma-cuma setelah aku berhasil meraih nilai sempurna saat dites oleh lembaganya sehingga aku bisa ikut kursus disana selama setahun. Tapi itu juga sia-sia karena aku tidak pernah ikut kursus.

"Selamat pagi, adik-adik" Sapa seseorang dengan rambut biru dan mata orange yang sangat manis. Ditambah dengan wajah dan aksesoris bunga miliknya itu semakin mempercantik penampilannya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Konan. Panggil saya dengan sebutan senpai" Kata cewek tadi sambil tersenyum manis kearah kami semua.

Lalu masuk juga seseorang, kali ini adalah cowok berambut putih pucat yang dengan senyum coolnya sudah mampu membius semua siswi yang ada disitu.

"Namaku Hidan, panggil saya dengan sebutan senpai" Kata cowok yang bernama Hidan tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang bentuk kursi itu menjadi huruf U dan sapu yang bersih. Saya hitung sampai lima" Perintah Konan dengan suara lantang.

Semuanya langsung bersigam menyusun huruf U dari barisan-barisan tersebut dan beberapa malah sudah dengan sukses menyapu lantai dari belakang. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya berdiam diri dengan tanganku yang patah dan hanya mempu menatap mereka yang sedang bekerja.

"Sekarang, perkenalkan diri kalian. Mulai dari kau" Tak kuduga Konan-senpai menunjukkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan hidungku.

Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kedepan kelas.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Dari SMP Konohagakure" Kataku memperkenalkan diri. Ketika sudah kurasa cukup aku pun beranjak duduk kembali di tempat dudukku.

"Hei...! Belum selesai" Kata Konan senpai sambil menarik kerah milikku sehingga memaksa aku berhenti mendadak.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan ?" Tanya Konan-senpai seolah menawarkanku pada para gadis yang masih malu-malu kucing didepanku.

"Gak ada kan. Udah ya, lepasin, kecekek nih" Kataku dengan cukup sopan pada Konan-senpai. Konan-senpai hanya tersenyum kearahku dan melepaskan cengkraman miliknya.

"Selanjutnya, kamu" Kata Konan-senpai sambil menunjuk seorang bocah pirang yang sedang nyengir innocent kearahnya.

"Hehe...! Aku gak maju ya, malu" Kata cowok tersebut. Namanya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia merupakan teman satu sekolahanku dan dia ini sangat berisik sekali.

"Didepan, masak cowok malu gitu sih. Ayo donk, yang semangat" Kata Konan-senpai sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Didepan Naruto hanya cengar-cengir gaje sambil terus menatap teman-temannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku dari SMP Konohagakure" Kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan langsung berlari menuju tempat duduknya tanpa bisa dicegah. Konan-senpai hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sambil mengelus dada.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya" Panggilnya.

"Kembalikan...!" Teriak seorang bertubuh gemuk sambil memiting kepala Kiba yang sepertinya sedang tersenyum jahil.

"Hei...! Hei...! Ada apa ini ?" Tanya Konan-senpai menghampiri mereka yang duduk disebelah Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Cepat kalian perkenalkan diri kalian" Kali ini perempatan sukses nongol di dahi Konan-senpai sehingga semuanya menjadi takut dan diam semuanya.

**-0-**

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan lakukan..." Belum sempat Konan-senpai melanjutkan kata-katanya seseorang dengan pengeras suara telah memotong suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Perhatian...! Bagi para siswa baru harap segera berkumpul untuk apel, sekali lagi, bagi para siswa baru harap berkumpul untuk apel" Kata pengeras suara tersebut.

"Baiklah, mungkin itu saja untuk hari ini, semoga besok kalian jadi fresh ya. Besok kalian harus bawa bawang yang dibungkus dengan kertas warna coklat dan dikalungkan di leher" Kata Konan-senpai.

"Baik senpai" Kata kami serentak.

**-0-**

"Tou-chan ini mana sih ?" Keluhku ketika melihat ayahku yang biasanya mengantarkanku ke sekolah belum datang juga. Aku datang dan pergi diantar jemput, yah...! Aku belum bisa membawa sepeda motor sendiri. Kau sudah tahu sendiri kan kalau lenganku patah.

"Maaf ya, pasti udah menunggu lama. Ayah ada tugas penting" Kata ayahku begitu datang dan langsung menyiapkan motornya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa-apa" Kataku sambil naik keatas motor di boncengan ayahku.

**-0-**

"Gawat...! Sudah terlambat. Aku berangkat ayah" Kataku sambil berlari menuju kumpulan anak yang sepertinya sedang melakukan apel dan langsung berbaris disebuah barisan yang berada pada bagian paling kiri. Sepertinya ini adalah bagiannya anak-anak yang terlambat, dan aku masuk diantara mereka.

"Ini adalah contoh tidak baik. Terlambat masuk sekolah. Tolong barisan paling kiri diarahkan untuk maju kedepan" Kata seorang berambut pirang berkucir dua dengan sebuah tanda lahir di dahinya. Sepertinya dia merupakan kepala sekolah.

Kami sebarisan pun langsung mematuhi perintah tersebut dan dibawa kedepan barisan. Kulihat Kiba yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin kompi sedang nyengir innocent kearahku.

"Hehe...! Kau bisa terlambat juga ya ?" Tanya seorang berambut duren yang sedang berdiri di belakangku.

"Naruto" Kataku pada sosok yang sekarang sedang nyengir innocent tersebut.

"Ini adalah contoh yang tidak patut ditiru. Jadi sekarang, bawa mereka untuk dididik dan dilatih keluar sekolah" Kata Kepala sekolah. Semua siswa memandangi barisan kami dengan bermacam-macam tatapan. Ada yang menatap dengan takut, ada yang menatap dengan tatapan -rasain lo-, ada yang menetap kasihan. Kayak tahu campur dech pokoknya.

"Semuanya, siaap graak" Kata seseorang dengan rambut merah yang tergerai lurus kebawah di depan barisanku menyiapkan dan memandu kami keluar sekolah.

"Kalian tunggu sini dulu ya" Kata cewek tersebut. Cewek yang kuketahui bernama Karin tersebut segera memasuki sebuah bangunan yang bertuliskan 'Anbu Konoha' didepannya.

"Hei...! Ayolah, masak baru terlambat sekali harus berurusan dengan Anbu sih. Yang benar saja" Keluh Naruto. Aku pun hanya diam saja, daripada hukumanku ditambah gara-gara aku kebanyakan mengeluh, lebih baik diam saja. Tak lama kemudian Karin-senpai kembali dari markas anbu tersebut dan menggiring kami memasuki markas besar tersebut.

Markas itu di penuhi oleh orang-orang bertopeng, ada yang bertopeng kucing, bertopeng burung dll. Mungkin mereka merasa malu dengan wajah mereka sampai-sampai kemana-mana memakai topeng.

Ternyata kekhawatiran semua siswa tidak ada gunanya karena di markas besar tentara Konoha itu, kami hanya di nasehati agar tidak terlambat lagi. Huh...! Kalau cuma untuk itu, mengapa harus sampai ke markas anbu sih.

**-0-**

"Kau tadi kemana saja ?" Tanya Kiba yang saat ini sudah duduk di aula dan berdesak-desakan dengan tigaratus siswa lainnya.

"Aku tadi dibawa ke markas anbu" Keluh Naruto yang memang saat itu sedang bersamaku. Perhatianku lebih terarahkan pada sekumpulan remaja berseragam merah yang asyik berkoar-koar didepan mempromosikan sejenis kartu GSM yang sepertinya menjadi sponsor sekolah ini. Aku pun duduk dan memperhatikan mereka yang sedang bersemangat untuk mempromosikan.

"Kalian tahu kartu three, itu berasal dari negera Qatar" Begitulah kira-kira mereka dengan sangat cakepnya menjadi seorang sponsor dan sepertinya mereka akan membagi-bagikan kartu perdana. Tentu saja aku harus ikut andil untuk mendapatkan kartu perdana tersebut.

"Sekarang, kalian boleh kembali kekelas masing-masing untuk istirahat" Kata kakak berseragam merah itu.

"Tunggu sebentar...! Sebelum itu, kami akan membagikan wali kelas untuk kalian. Sekarang semuanya harap berbaris dengan rapi dan maskot berada di depan" Kata kepala sekolah yang saat itu bernama Tsunade-sama asyik berkoar-koar didepan didepan. Seseorang dengan rambut perak dan masker yang setia menutupi wajahnya menghampiri barisan kelas kami. Dia pun nyengir innocent sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"Namaku Kakashi. Panggil aku dengan sebutan sensei, aku adalah wali kelas kalian" Kata orang yang ternyata adalah wali kelas kami yang bernama Kakashi-sensei sambil tak henti-hentinya menampakkan senyum innocent khas darinya.

"Baiklah, apakah ada yang absen hari ini ?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei sambil pasang wajah tak niat.

"Gak ada, sensei" Seru hampir semuanya dari kami. Kukatakan hampir karena aku memang tidak punya niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan gak mutu macam itu.

"Hmmm...! Baiklah" Kata Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum kearah kami semua dan berjalan meninggalkan kami semua. Kami pun meninggalkan aula dan berjalan menuju kelas kami.

**-0-**

"Ayo...! Buka bekal kalian" Kata Konan-senpai. Hari itu kami memang disuruh untuk membawa bekal agar tidak kelaparan saat pulang nanti. Aku pun membuka bekalku dan memulai menyantapnya. Konan-senpai pun menuliskan beberapa potong kata di papan tulis. Kucoba untuk memperhatikan tulisan Konan-senpai yang sangat rapi itu dan membacanya dari awal sampai akhir. Bisa kusimpulkan kalau tulisan itu merupakan sebuah lirik lagu untuk yel-yel gugus kita. Dan itu bukanlah urusanku.

"Besok, kalian masih bawa bawang ya. Dan juga, besok jangan lupa pakai baju olahraga, besok akan ada outbond" Kata Konan-senpai sambil terus menulis lirik lagu tersebut.

Outbond ? Gila...! Apa aku harus ikut outbond dengan tanganku yang patah ini. Bisa semakin parah nih tanganku.

"Konan-senpai, apakah anda sudah beritahu kalau kelas ini akan di pindah ?" Tanya Karin-senpai yang sekarang sedang masuk dan menghampiri Konan-senpai untuk memberitahukan kepindahan kelas.

"Belum. Memang akan pindah dikelas berapa ?" Tanya Konan-senpai dengan wajah cemas. Apa-apaan dengan wajah cemas itu, mengapa Konan-senpai terlihat cemas.

"Cepat, push-up 10 kali" Ugh...! Ucapan Karin-senpai benar-benar sangat kejam. Mengapa seorang cewek harus push-up gara-gara tidak mengetahui perihal pindah kelas. Apakah sekolah disini itu sedisiplin ini ?

"Sekarang, kalian cepat pindah ke kelas X-7" Kata Karin-senpai sambil mengisyaratkan pada kami untuk mengikutinya. Kami pun mengikutinya sebelum sempat menyelesaikan urusan kami dengan bekal kami. Sangat menyebalkan...!

**-0-**

Rabu pagi, aku dengan malas-malasan mendorong selimutku dan menengok jam dinding yang masih bertengger dengan rapinya didepan ranjangku yang menunjukkan pukul 04.30. Aku selalu terbangun tepat saat iqamah azan shubuh sehingga aku tidak punya cukup kesempatan untuk shalat berjama'ah shubuh.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur tempat kamar mandiku berada. Disana masih terdapat Kaa-chan yang biasanya sudah sedari pukul setengah empat sudah mulai memasakkan soto untuk dijual di warung depan kami.

Aku pun memasuki kamar mandiku tanpa membawa handuk karena memang biasanya aku mandi tanpa menggunakan handuk dan keluar dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Sreet...!

"Sasuke...!" Kudengar teriakan Tou-chan yang mengiringi suara deritan pintu yang digeser.

"Yaa...! Aku sedang mandi" Teriakanku menggema dalam kamar mandi yang sudah kututup tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara deburan air yang menandakan kalau aku memang sedang mandi.

Seperti biasa, sehabis mandi aku langsung berpakaian dan melaksanakan rutinitas sehari-hari milikku, menyapu.

Dan sehabis menyapu yang terkadang juga kurang bersih, aku langsung nongkrong didepan televisi sambil menanti lauk yang akan kubuat sarapan. Dan bila lauk sudah siap, aku akan berangkat bersama Tou-chan saat berangkat sekolah. Begitulah kegiatan rutinku saat pagi, benar-benar kegiatan yang sangat biasa bukan ?

"Gimana, sekolahnya enak kan ?" Tanya Tou-chan membuka percakapan denganku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menjawab kalau teman-temanku semuanya baik-baik saja. Tou-chan hanya tersenyum mendengar ceritaku saat aku terlambat dan dijemur di markas anbu.

"Tou-chan, aku berangkat" Kataku sambil mencium tangan ayahku ketika aku telah sampai didepan gerbang sekolahku. Aku pun berlari-lari menuju kelas terbaruku yang berad dilantai dua dan kulihat Konan-senpai dan Hidan-senpai sudah stand by disana. Mereka hanya tersenyum padaku saat aku mulai memasuki kelas dan duduk tenang didaerah paling depan. Hanya dalam tiga hari saja, aku bisa langsung mengenal semua temanku. Yang laki-laki saja sih, kalau yang perempuan, aku masih males untuk kenalan dengan mereka.

"Baiklah, outbond ini akan dilaksanakan mulai pukul delapan. Kumpulkan dulu nyawa kalian" Kata Hidan-senpai sambil menyunggingkan evilsmirk yang membuat kami semua meneguk ludah secara serentak.

"Baiklah, untuk memanfaatkan waktu, kali ini kita akan mencoba untuk menyanyikan yel-yel kita" Kata Konan-senpai sambil mengatur barisan. Kiba dan juga seorang gadis berambut pink menduduki posisi depan. Aku yang duduk disebelah Kiba berulangkali mendengar keluhannya tentang dia yang dengn suksesnya menjadi ketua gugus saat MOS ini dan juga gadis pink itu, entah siapa namanya yang menjadi wakilnya.

"Kalian siap ya" Koar Konan-senpai dengan sangat semangat sehingga jadilah saat itu kami latihan nonstop selama satu jam.

**-0-**

"Huft...! Lelahnya" Keluh Naruto begitu telah sampai dikelas, aku hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Naruto yang memang kelihatan sangat lelah setelah melakukan outbond.

Outbond kali ini memang seru, tapi sayang aku hanya bisa melihat mereka bermain sambil duduk karena tanganku yang patah. Itu bukan menjadi masalah sih karena aku memang tidak menyukai hal yang berbau fisik.

"Assalamualaikum" Salam seseorang dengan rambut ungu yang diikat keatas dengan wajah yang lumayan galak. Dia membawa dua orang dibelakangnya, satu orang cowok dan satu orang cewek. Cewek berambut indigo itu terlihat tidak malu sedikit pun dan hanya berdiri didepan kelas. Sedangkan si cowok berambut coklat jabrik didepan itu malah gak punya rasa malu sama sekali, dia malah dengan santainya ngobrol dengan Kiba dan Chouji.

"Ini adalah teman baru kalian, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" Kata guru itu tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi agak menyenangkan sedikit.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata" Hampir seluruh siswa langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bukan karena nama anak tersebut lucu, tapi karena suaranya sangat lucu. Suaranya tinggi melengking seperti anak TK yang sedang minta permen. Diantara para siswa, hanya aku seorang yang tidak tertawa.

"Namaku Sarutobi Konohamaru" Kata si cowok dengan gaya sok cool, padahal kelihatan dari wajahnya kalau dia itu biang omong.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian berdua bersalam-salamlah dengan teman baru kalian" Kata Konan-senpai memerintah para siswanya untuk bersalam-salaman. Aku sih masih seperti biasa, gak ada yang berubah dalam hidupku. Karena aku merupakan orang yang super cuek.

**-0-**

Kubuka mataku saat hari Senin pagi, dengan malas aku beringsut dari tempat tidurku. Saat ini aku sedang malas ngapa-ngapain, kalian tahu kenapa ? Sebab hari ini adalah hari pertama aku menjalani MOS setelah aku menjalani pra MOS selama seminggu dan hari ini aku harus membawa benda-benda aneh hasil racikan para senior gila. Mengapa aku katakan gila ? Karena mereka menyuruhku membawa tas dari karung goni mirip seperti para gelandangan yang biasa duduk di pinggir jalan. Gimana gak gila coba ? Masak seorang anak sekolahan harus membawa tas yang gak mutu seperti itu, topi karton berbentuk tabung yang dilapisi daun pisang. Ikan asin sepanjang tiga inchi, benar-benar hari yang merepotkan.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang lebih merepotkan ? Aku haru membuat itu semua dengan satu tangan, bisa kalian bayangkan parahnya coba.

Hari itu tidak seperti biasanya. Aku merasa sangat pusing sekali sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak.

Tapi, biarlah semuanya bejalan dengan lancar sehingga sepeti sekarang lah, aku terbaring di ruang UKS ditemani dengan para senior yang asyik bercanda. Aku gak tahu kalau para senior akan jadi se-menyenangkan ini bila sedang tidak ada junior, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Hari itu tidak berlangsung istimewa, hanya berbaring diranjang UKS dan mendengarkan cerita membosankan dari para senior.

**-0-**

Selasa dan Rabu aku hanya tiduran di rumah dan itu sangat membosankan sekali. Dan sekarang, aku resmi melepas gendongan tanganku. Agak sedikit sakit sih. Tapi gak papalah

**TBC**

* * *

Ini adalah fic kesembilan author. Disini author akan mengutamakan pada Hurt/Comfort. Fic ini merupakan kisah nyata yang author alami saat pertama kali masuk SMA. Disini saya berorientasi pada Hurt/Comfort karena cerita cinta author memang sangat menyedihkan. Tapi, beginilah hidup hehe

**Reviewww...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah sekitar sepuluh hari menjalankan masa orientasi dengan dua hari diantaranya aku tidak masuk. Sungguh menyenangkan memikirkan saat dua hari itu teman-temanku dngan sukses dikerjadi oleh para seniornya. Memikirkannya saja membuatku tertawa didepan cermin sendirian.

Sekarang aku sedang berpakaian dan mencoba untuk merapikan dandananku. Memang kuakui pakaianku sangat kebesaran karena memang seragam ini aku ambil dari kakakku, Itachi Uchiha yang notabene merupakan alumni dari SMA Konohagakure dan sekarang ngekost didaerah Kirigakure, dirumah teman anehnya yang bernama Kisame Hoshigaki itu untuk kuliah di Universitas Akatsuki. Perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk melihatnya kembali.

"Sudah siap ?" Tanya Tou-chan yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari kerja. Tou-chan selama seminggu ini kerja shift malam sehingga bisa mengantarku setiap hari selama seminggu pertama ini.

"Sudah, yuk berangkat" Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menuju sepeda motor milik Tou-chan.

"Sasuke, kau dapat beasiswa. Jangan kecewakan Tou-chan yah" Kata Tou-chan sambil mengelus kepalaku pelan. Aku mengangguk mantap meskipun dalam hati aku tidak pernah berharap untuk mendapat nilai bagus.

Bagiku, nilai hanyalah nilai. Nilai tidak akan menggantikan pengetahuan. Pengetahuan adalah hal langka yang tidak semua orang mengerti didunia ini, dan itu tidak akan bisa didapat hanya dengan selembar kertas bertuliskan 'Ijazah' bernilai tiga puluh tiga koma sembilan sembilan. Itu hanya menjadi sampah di dunia jika itu hasil menyontek.

**-0-**

"Wah...! Tanganmu sudah sembuh ya, Sasuke" Kata Naruto yang saat itu sudah berdiri sambil berbincang-bincang di luar kelas dengan Chouji, Kiba dan juga Shino.

"Eh...! Kamu dapat seragam ini darimana ? Kulihat kau tidak datang kemarin" Cerocos Naruto begitu melihatku memakai seragam yang bertuliskan Itachi Uchiha didada kirinya.

"Wah...! Punya kakakmu ya ?" Tebak Kiba yng dengan tepat sasaran mengenaiku. Aku hanya mengangguk cuek sambil terus memperhatikan sekitar. Kenapa mereka semua memilih untuk nongkrong disini ? Kenapa gak masuk kelas aja sekalian ? Kan lebih enak tuh.

"Masuk aja yuk, capek nih berdiri terus" Kata Lee pada kawan-kawannya. Akhirnya, ada juga yang memahami ucapanku. Aku pun masuk dan meletakkan tasku di barisan tengah paling depan dan mulai duduk dengan tenang sambil mengutak-atik ponselku. Cuman ponsel jadul sih, Cross CB82, aku tidak tega pada Tou-chan yang bekerja keras tiap hari. Jadinya aku hanya minta ponsel yang murah aja dech, dan ini juga bekas.

"Oiy...! Itu tempat dudukku" Kata Shino. Aku pun bergidik merasakan aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Shino, secepat kilat aku langsung berpindah ke deret paling kiri dan masih dalam barisan paling depan.

"Sasuke...! Kau bisa duduk denganku di belakang sana. Tempat duduknya udah di tentuin saat kemarin kau tidak masuk" Jelas Kiba dan sekarang aku sukses duduk di barisakn paling belakang pojok kiri bersama Kiba dan Naruto serta Chouji di depanku. Aku masih belum begitu mengenal mereka sih, bahkan aku belum begitu mengenal Naruto yang bersekolah sama denganku. Aku hanya bocah dengan kecuekan tingkat akut yang bersekolah demi ilmu pengetahuan tapi hanya dengan modal nafas. Bener-bener keterlaluan, dan juga merepotkan.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang dengan jenggot yang panjang sambil membawa sebuah koper yang entah berisi apa. Gayanya yang sangat sok itu sudah membuatku makin mual aja. Dia pun meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Tasnya bener-bener tampak kempes seperti gak ada isiny, kayak gak niat aja ngajar bahasa inggris.

"Nama saya Asuma Sarutobi. Saya akan mengajar pelajaran bahasa inggris panggil saya dengan sebutan abah" Abah ? Panggilan macam apa itu ? Semua guru disini ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan sensei. Lha dia ? Ingin dipanggil abah ? Dasar norak.

"Untuk pelajaran saya tidak menggunakan LKS tapi saya akan menggunakan sebuah fotocopy yang bisa di fotocopy di setiap bab. Dan untuk bab satu, akan saya berikan ini untuk di fotocopy" Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku yang kira-kira setebal seratus lima puluh halaman pada Sakura yang menerima itu dengan senang hati.

Sakura merupakan gadis yang cantik, yah kuakui hal tersebut. Tapi sesuatu yang sangat kubenci darinya adalah dia terlalu mengandalkan kecantikannya.

Dia selalu bergonta-ganti pacar dan itu membuatku muak. Apa semua gadis berlaku seperti itu ? Apa dia pikir dia bisa mendapatkan semuanya dengan kecantikannya ? Aku memang pernah menyukainya, tapi jangan salah paham. Aku langsung membencinya begitu tahu kalau dia cewek playgirl. Dia sering sekali meremehkan orang lain, terlalu narsis dan juga kasar sekali ucapannya.

"Apa begini model guru disini ya ?" Bisikku pada Kiba yang asyik cekakakan sendiri menggoda Chouji.

"Ya nggak tahulah. Terserah kata gurunya dech" Kata Kiba meremehkan hal itu. Aku hanya menatap tajam pada guru sombong tersebut. Tak terlihat selembar kamus pun dalam kopernya itu. Apa dia benar-benar ahli ? Kita lihat saja, mungkin aku bisa kasih sedikit pengertian padanya agar dia bisa sadar.

"Yah...! Bab pertama kita mengenai perkenalan. Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian satu-satu, mulai dari Name, School, Hobby, and Personal Information. Lima menit selesai" Apa ? Ini sih penuntutan. Masa kita yang baru seumur jagung masuk sekolah ini langsung diberi tugas seberat itu. Kalau aku sih dengan sigap langsung membuat itu, tidak seperti Kiba yang langsung bingung tujuh keliling dan mengeluh kesah tentang lima menit yang diberikan oleh Asuma-sensei.

"Wah...! Masak masih baru masuk dan masih anget gini kok udah di kasih tugas berat kayak gini sih" Keluh Kiba. Naruto sih kayaknya udah mikir apa yang akan di bicarakan di depan nanti. Chouji masih ingin berbicara dengan Kiba yang sedang dengan serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Time Up, sekarang yang saya panggil maju" Kata Asuma-sensei sambil membaca daftar absen dan mulai mencari secara acak.

"Inuzuka Kiba" Panggil Asuma-sensei.

"Huapah...?" Kiba langsung berteriak dengan lebaynya. Pasalnya dia sepertinya masih belum hapak dengan dialognya. Akhirnya dengan tampang pasrah, Kiba maju dengan langkah gontai plus cengiran khas yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Hello Friend, My name is Inuzuka Kiba. And... And... And..." Tampak Kiba sepertinya masih berusaha mengingat naskahnya.

"And apa ?" Bentak Asuma-sensei ketika menunggu lama Kiba yang tak kunjung bicara.

"Belum hafal ya ? Push-up lima belas kali" Perintah Asuma-sensei. Guru ini sangat menyebalkan, masak gitu aja push-up lima belas kali. Sebagai seorang guru pun tidak boleh dengan seenaknya menjatuhkan siksaan fisik pada muridnya. Itu melanggar aturan guru, lha dia ? Sungguh menyebalkan.

Kulihat Kiba yang sedang push-up dengan hitungan dan komando dari Asuma-sensei. Dia bener-bener keterlaluan.

"Haruno Sakura" Panggil Asuma-sensei dan sosok berambut pink yang kubenci itu maju dengan sangat pedenya.

"Hello...! My name is Haruno Sakura. My previous School is at SMP 1 Sunagakure. I think it is enough, any question" Sakura yang tadi maju dengan pedenya hanya menerangkan tentang namanya dan juga sekolah asal. Bener-bener memalukan.

Serentak banyak anak yang mengangkat tangan, terhitung ada lima orang anak yang mengangkat tangan.

"Karena keterbatasan waktu akan saya ambil dua pertanyaan. Kamu duluan" Kata Asuma-sensei sambil menunjuk seorang Shino yang sedang duduk didepan bersama dengan Lee.

"What is your hobby ?" Tanyanya, sangat sederhana dan simpel.

"My hobby is cooking and play volley ball"Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang terputus-putus. Sepertinya dia gugup dengan apa yang di jawabnya.

"Baik. Kamu" Kata Asuma-sensei sambil menunjuk seorang Hinata yang memang duduk tepat di depan meja guru.

"What is your favourite food ?" Aaah...! Pertanyaan gak mutu. Sakura menjawabnya dengan jawaban nasi goreng.

Dan setiap kali ada yang maju selalu yang bertanya dan mengacungkan tangan adalah Hinata dan pertanyannya selalu saja sama dengan yang tadi. Favourite food, favourite fruit, favourite band dan apapun yang mengandung favorit lah dan itu merupakan pertanyaan umum.

Tapi pertanyaan tersebutbisa memancing ketertarikanku pada Hinata yang sepertinya sangat lancar dan patas dalam berbahasa. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengujinya dulu saat dia maju nanti.

"Hello, guys...! My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I was studied at the same school with Sakura at SMP 1 Sunagakure. My hobby is study and playing game at laptop. Ok, any question ?" Aku pun mengangkat tanganku ketika aku menyadari jika tak seorang pun berani mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa, Kiba ? Kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang mengangkat tangannya ?" Bisikku pada Kiba.

"Dia murid terpintar di sini. NUNnya mencapai 37.90. Kau akan langsung kena checkmate bila berhadapan dengannya" Kata Kiba. Hah...! 37,90. Aku yang cuman 38.65 aja gak bangga tuh dengan NUN ku.

"Kamu" Asuma-sensei menunjukku yang saat itu masih mengangkat tanganku.

"Checkmate" Goda Chouji yang langsung membuat ide yang sudah dengan sukses terlintas di benakku.

"How can you got the highest value at this school ?" Pertanyaan itu langsung saja terlontar dari mulutku. Tampak seringai kepuasan tersungging di bibir Hinata.

"By studying hard" Jawabnya. Dengan belajar katanya. Geez...! It's so troublesome.

"Oh it is enough. That's a general reason. We must study hard to get a good value. I mean is the screet. How ?" Pertanyaanku langsung membuat Hinata garuk-garuk kepala di depan kelas sambil merancang kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"I don't know what is the screet. But, you must study hard to get a good value" Katanya dengan kebingungan. Ya elah, masak gitu aja kebingungan. Buat apa NUN 37.90 kalau pertanyaan gitu aja kebingungan.

"Yeah I know. But, what is study ? in your opinion ?" Pertanyaanku langsung buat Hinata speechless di depan kelas sambil memasang muka jengkel. Asuma-sensei melihatku dengan tatapan yang memang sangat sulit diartikan.

"It's enough. Sit down please" Kata Asuma-sensei memecah kesunyian yang baru saja terjadi setelah Hinata speechless. Dia pun langsung duduk dengan wajah menahan malu sementara aku menahan tawaku yang hampir meledak.

"Checkmate" Godaku pada Chouji yang masih belum mengerti apa yang kukatakan.

"Wah...! Kau hebat. Kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan sejak tadi" Tanya Kiba dengan nada bersemangat.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Kiba aku sudah dipanggil untuk maju ke depan kelas. Aku pun maju dengan gaya khasdariku yaitu menundukkan kepala seperti biji padi yang berisi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I was studied at SMP Konohagakure. My hobby is reading,it's no matter what kind of the text. It's maybe an article, newspaper, a fiction, a scientist book, even a M-rated fiction. It's OK. Any question ?" Pertama kali kulihat Hinata pun mengacungkan tangannya. Mau balas dendam dia rupanya. Tak kulihat seorang pun mengacungkan tangan selain Hinata, mereka pada takut kali ya.

"What is the mean of study ? in your opinion" Dasar gak kreatif, aku sudah susah payah membuat pertanyaan itu dan dia hanya mengopynya saja. Harusnya bayar royalti nih.

"It's so easy. Study is a process at human life to learn a something new" Kataku dengan sangat lancar sekali dan itu sukses bikin Hinata speechless. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mau kalah begitu saja denganku.

"In your opinion, what is the easiest way to get better value ?" Katanya.

"It's so easy and fun. To get a better value we can look at the book and write the answer based on the book. It is so easy, right ?" Aku pun nyengir menggoda kearah Hinata.

**-0-**

"Sasuke...! Kekantin yuk" Kata Kiba mengajakku kekantin. Tapi sepertinya aku masih males dengan hal itu. Kulihat Hinata yang sepertinya sedang memakan snack yang baru saja dibelinya sehabis pelajaran bahasa inggris tadi. Kuakui dia memang begitu pintar, tapi sepertinya dia salah mengikuti jalan. Jika aku lihat, dia terlalu bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Dia kurang mempunyai motivasi dan aku masih mengenalnya beberapa hari jadi aku belum tahu benar apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Kau suka pada Hinata ya ?" Goda Kiba yang ternyata memperhatikanku sedari tadi. Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Aku akan melantiknya menjadi saingan terbaruku" Kataku sambil menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau bisa sekolah disini ? Kenapa gak sekolah di Kumogakure aja ? Sekolah disana bagus-bagus lho ? Apalagi buat yang pintar seperti kamu ?" Kiba yang dengan sangat tiba-tibanya menyerangku dengan rentetan pertanyaan gak bermutu darinya langsung bikin aku speechless seketika itu juga.

"Suka-suka gue dong" Balesku seenaknya.

**-0-**

Pelajaran berikutnya adalah Geografi dan gurunya adalah Kurenai-sensei yang gak killer juga sih tapi caranya mengajar itu kesannya seperti menggurui saja. Tapi, emang dia guru kan ?

"Hei...! Kamu" Aku pun langsung waspada begitu diteriaki dengan suara yang cukup keras yang dengan begitu menyalakan alarm kemarahan guru bermata merah tersebut.

"Cepat berikan ponselnya" Seketika itu nyaliku langsung ciut begitu melihat ponsel dari kawanku yang bernama Tenten yang duduk di belakang Hinata itu dirampas ponselnya dengan paksa oleh sensei berambut gelombag tersebut. Ponsel Nokia berwarna pink itu langsung di kantonginya begitu saja tanpa memedulikan tatapan puppy eyes dari Tenten. Ok, aku pun hampir muntah melihat tatapan puppy eyes dari cewek tomboy tersebut. Kukira dia akan menonjok dan menghajar guru tersebut jika berani macem-macem dengannya.

"Baiklah, akan kulanjutkan lagi. Jadi saya tidak mau bla bla bla" Guru-guru disini memang aneh dan membosankan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa tahan dengan hal ini atau gak. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

**-0-**

Kulihat jam dinding di depan kelas yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah dua belas. Aku mendesah nafas kesal mendengarkan ceramahan dari guru yang memang gak killer tapi kalau marah bisa ngalahin singa betina tuh. Bisa jamin dech kalau kena marahannya bisa langsung down staminanya gara-gara kuping yang harus menerima korban dari suara orang itu. Tapi kuakui kalau sensei yang satu ini cukup pintar.

**TBC**

* * *

Ini merupakan pengalaman author saat pertama kali ikut pelajaran dan tepatnya guru yang paling menyebalkan. Kisah cinta author mungkin akan mulai chapter depan

**Reviiieewww...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

* * *

Hari-hariku berlalu dengan sangat membosankan. Mulai dari saat aku diajar oleh Asuma-sensei yang sangat menyebalkan itu sampai sekarang terasa sangat membosankan. Tapi meski begitu aku tidak pernah sekalipun absen dari kelas.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang berbeda ? Aku mulai menyukai Hinata. Kupikir itu tidak mengubah apapun dalam hidupku. Aku merasakannya hanya sebagai rasa suka yang biasanya. Aku sudah menyukai banyak cewek dan itu sama sekali tidak merubah hidupku. Apa aku akan merubah hidupku hanya gara-gara Hinata ? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin.

"Woy...! Sasuke. Ngapain diem aja" Kata Kiba yang sukses berisik di sampingku. Aku masih terdiam seribu bahasa dan merenungkan perasaanku. Hatiku masih belum yakin kalau aku menyukai Hinata.

Kulihat seorang guru berambut pirang kecoklatan yang sama sekali belum pernah kulihat memasuki kelasku. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama guru tersebut dan kusimpulkan bahwa dia merupakan calon guru yang akan mengajar disini.

"Hai anak-anak. Namaku Matsuri. Panggil saya dengan sebutan sensei" Katanya sambil tersenyum yang langsung di sambut dengan sorak-sorai dari kawan-kawanku yang memang suka menggoda guru-guru, tapi anehnya hanya dua dari mereka yang mempunyai pacar.

"Aku akan menggantikan sensei kalian yang saat ini sedang cuti melahirkan. Dan untuk pelajaran kita yang pertama ini, kita akan adakan game" Kata Matsuri-sensei sambil menuliskan empat alfabet pertama di papan tulis dan membagi kelompoknya berdasarkan deret dan aku termasuk deret paling kiri bersama Kiba, Chouji, Naruto. Secara otak mereka tidak akan bisa berpikir dengan cukup baik, Kiba dan Naruto masih asyik adu mulut dan kadang-kadang bercanda sambil tertawa lebar. Chouji masih asyik ngemil keripik kentang yang dia bawa dari kantin sehingga harapan satu-satunya kelompok kami adalah, aku. Dan anehnya kelompok kami bisa memenangkan cerdas-cermat itu, benar-benar menakjubkan.

Dan saat itu juga aku menyadari jika aku benar-benar mencintai Hinata. Sangat biasa memang, tapi kenapa yang ini terasa sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

**-0-**

"Minggu depan ada lomba dalam rangka memperingati ulang tahun SMP Konoha. Ada lomba fashion show, lomba pidato, lomba cerdas cermat" Chouji yang dengan sangat cakepnya menjadi ketua kelas mengumumkan hal tersebut sambil membawa cemilannya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Baiklah. Entar akan kita bagi tugas masing-masing. Wakil fashion show akan dipilih dari laki-laki dan perempuan. Lomba cerdas cermat sudah di tentukan akan di wakili oleh Hinata dan Sasuke" Chouji mengumumkan hal itu dengan wajah senyum khasnya dan juga tak lupa dengan cemilan yang selalu menghiasi tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha" Kataku sambil tersenyum ramah. Aku akan berusaha dengan lomba ini, siapa tahu akan menjadi yang terbaik.

**-0-**

Hari Senin adalah hari yang melelahkan, dan hari itu harus kami lalui cukup lama karena harus ada lomba fashion show.

Kulihat Hinata yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya yang sepertinya dia bawa hanya untuk bermain saja. Aku pun menghela nafas panjang sambil terus memperhatikan gadis yang kucintai itu. Kenapa aku selalu tidak punya keberanian untuk berinisiatif ? Kenapa aku hanya bisa menjadi stalker ? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengutuk diriku yang memang kurang bisa bergaul dengan siapapun.

Aku pun menghampiri Hinata dan duduk disebelahnya. Kulihat dia tampak terkejut menyadari bahwa aku sudah berada disampingnya. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah sambil memperhatikan laptopnya. Laptop ASUS keluaran cukup lama dengan prosesor intel Core i3 itu sepertinya lumayan gegas untuk melakukan apapun.

"Boleh kupinjam laptopmu ?" Tanyaku pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari situ. Aku pun mengutak-atik laptop yang ditinggalkan oleh Hinata itu. Ternyata hampir seluruh isinya adalah video K-Pop. Dia juga sepertinya kurang memanfaatkan laptop gegasnya ini sehingga terdapat sedikit sekali software yang bisa digunakan untuk belajar. Dia lebih suka yang instan seperti, photoscape yang digunakan untuk mengedit foto, tidak seperti adobe photoshop yang kelihatan rumit tapi benar-benar canggih bila kita bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

Laptop ini kurang berguna. Akan sangat berguna bila ditambah dengan video editing, 3D modelling dan sebagainya. Yah...! Tapi aku bukanlah siapa-siapa yang bisa dengan seenaknya mengatur-ngatur apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Sudah, ini di shutdown atau apa ?" Tanyaku pada Hinata yang sepertinya masih asyik bercanda dengan kawan-kawannya. Hinata melambaikan tangannya menandakan tidak perlu di shutdown dan aku pun meninggalkan laptop tersebut dalam keadaan menyala.

**-0-**

Hari Selasa kami dengan suksesnya di jemur dibawah terik matahari. Alasannya sederhana, kami tidak memperhatikan apapun itu dan hanya berdiam diri di kelas tanpa menyoraki teman-teman kita yang sedang berlomba. Itu sangat merepotkan.

Akhirnya, untuk sementara kelas dikunci saat ada peserta yang mengikuti lomba. Dan melihat orang pidato dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti, adalah hal paling membosankan dalam hidupku.

"Hoy...! Sasuke...!" Seru seseorang yang memanggilku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Aku yang saat itu tengah terduduk memahami perasaanku di depan kantin langsung menoleh kearah seorang berambut duren yang menghampiriku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dengan perasaan heran, tidak biasanya duren laknat seperti dia menjadi sepanik ini. Gak elit bener.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang kelihatan sangat cool (menurutku).

"Aku tidak bisa berpidato dalam bahasa inggris. Itu terlalu rumit" Keluh Naruto sambil menyerahkan teksnya padaku. Teks itu aku buat saat tadi baru saja masuk, wajar dia tidak mempunyai kesiapan mental dan fisik.

"Wah...! Gimana ya ? Aku juga demam panggung tuh" Kataku sambil pura-pura melihat kearah lain. Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan sebal.

"Eh...! Hinata, gantiin aku ya. Please" Kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah melas, persis kayak anak kucing lagi minta makan.

"Yah...! Masak harus kau sih, tuh Sasuke aja" Kata Hinata dengan tampang manyun.

"Siapa ya ?" Kataku pura-pura lihat arah lain sambil ingak-inguk gak jelas dan berusaha menghindar dari tatapan tajam milik mereka berdua yang mengisyaratkan kalau aku ini benar-benar gak waras.

"Kamu aja dech, aku lagi males nih" Kataku sambil menunjuk Hinata yang sedang bersama dengan Tenten.

"Kenapa gak kamu aja sih ?" Katanya tetep ngeyel kalau aku harus menggantikan Naruto.

"Ah...! Ya udah dech, maju sono" Kataku sambil mendorong Naruto. Sebenarnya sih aku gak mau terlalu dekat dengan Hinata karena entah kenapa jika dekat dengan Hinata aku merasa gugup sendiri. Whatever lah, hidupku akan berjalan seperti biasanya.

**-0-**

Hari Rabu adalah hari lomba perlawakan, hari ini akan ada acara tawa bersama satu sekolah.

Aku pun sukses duduk di bangkuku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara kedua tanganku. Saat ini kelas mulai di buka lagi karena hari masih pagi. Kulihat Hinata yang seperti biasanya, mengawali hari dengan semangat pagi. Aku tidak sama dengan Hinata, aku mengawali hariku dengan senyuman dan mengakhiri hariku dengan desahan panjang. Sangat meyakinkan tentunya.

"Apa lawaknya sudah siap ?" Tanya Chouji dengan cemilan kripik kentang yang sudah siap sedia ditangannya. Benar-benar ketua yang baik.

Aku memandangi Hinata yang saat ini sedang membuka laptopnya dan menghidupkannya. Kupandangi raut wajahnya dalam-dalam, wajahnya memang terlihat sangat imut dan mmm gimana ya ?

Aku heran mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya yang memang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya yang menunjukkan kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Hei...! Sasuke, ngapain ngelamun" Kata Kiba yang langsung membuatku kaget. Hampir saja jantungku copot gara-gara Kiba.

"Jangan ngagetin gitu napa, aku hanya sedang memikirkan suatu masalah yang sangat privasi" Kataku mencoba untuk bermain rahasia. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil, terlihat dari raut wajah Kiba yang berubah penasaran.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Kiba yang berhasil membuatku menepuk jidatku dengan pasrah.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kamu kan hari ini tampil sebagai lawak" Kataku mencoba mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan dari hal tersebut.

"Itu mah kecil" Kata Kiba sambil sedikit memainkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Dasar sombong, masak katanya gitu kecil. Nyatanya, aku yang harus mengonsep serta merancang naskah tersebut tiga hari yang lalu di rumah Chouji sementara dia tidak datang di pertemuan itu. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Kulihat seorang penjaga sekolah yang lumayan tua dengan umur sekitar limapuluh tahunan memasuki kelas kami dan menyuruh kami semua untuk keluar. Aku pun segera beranjak dan membawa tas serta topiku keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Siapa juga yang mau terkunci dalam ruangan itu ? Jika bersama Hinata, aku mau.

"Sasuke...! Kau sudah siap kan ? Besok kau harus tampil lho, jangan kecewakan kami ya" Kata Chouji yang sekarang tengah duduk di bangku depan kelas kami bersama Kiba, dan Naruto. Sedangkan di bangku sebelah sudah dihuni oleh Sakura, Tenten, Ino dan juga Hinata yang sepertinya sedang asyik main game di laptopnya dan tak lepas dari perhatianku.

Peranku saat ini seperti seorang stalker meskipun keberadaanku tidak pernah diakui olehnya. Aku hanya senang dan bahagia saja melihat senyumnya yang begitu indah merekah melalui bibir merah mudanya. Juga sifatnya yang memang sedikit childish itu juga merupakan daya tarik tersendiri bagiku. Tapi aku belum bisa memutuskan apakah aku akan berpacaran dengannya ataukah tidak.

Nasehat Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sepertinya sudah terpatri dengan sangat kuat dalam otakku bahwa sekolah tidak boleh pacaran. Banggakan kedua orang tuamu dulu baru kau bisa mencari pasangan hidup. Tak kusangka gadis seimut Hinata bisa meluluh-lantahkan semua pondasi yang kedua orang tuaku berikan padaku. Hidup ini memang benar-benar merepotkan.

"Tuh, Chouji. Kelas kita dipanggil tuh, berusahalah" Kataku memberi semangat pada Chouji yang sepertinya masih dengan duduk manis sedang makan cemilan. Trio konyol itupun berangkat menuju medan perang dengan naskah ancur-ancuran yang sukses kubuat dengan laptop milik Chouji.

Kulihat Hinata yang sedang memainkan sebuah smartphone yang memang sepertinya aku mengenailnya. Ponsel slim dengan ukuran 6 inchi itu terlihat sangat familiar dimataku. Layar sentuh kapasitif, warna glossy yang elegan dan juga aplikasi dan memory yang mumpuni sekali.

Itu adalah ponsel android. Ponsel yang selama ini aku impi-impikan, tapi sepertinya ponsel seperti itu akan terus jadi mimpi dech bagiku karena kulihat harganya yang sudah mulai menanjak naik mencapai lima jutaan. Itu artinya, Tou-chan harus bekerja lima bulan untuk mendapatkannya tanpa makan dan tanpa minum. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ponsel seperti itu hanya merupakan mimpi bagiku.

Tapi, aku masih bersyukur dengan apa yang di belikan Tou-chan padaku. Sedetik kemudian aku pun tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang masih asyik mengutak-atik smartphonenya.

"Boleh pinjam ?" Kataku dengan suara yang sangat cool dan juga sangat dingin. Sebenarnya sih aku gugup juga bila berhadapan dengan Hinata, tapi, gengsi lah. Masak hanya berhadapan dengan cewek yang kayak bocah ini harus gemetar ketakutan. Gak level.

"Mau apa ?" Kata Hinata sambil memasang muka anak kecil yang khawatir jika mainan barunya di pinjam oleh temannya. Aku hanya menatap mata lavendernya dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin yang menyorotkan keseriusan dimataku.

"Nih, jangan buka SMS ya" Katanya memperingatkanku sambil menyerahkan ponsel tersebut padaku. Aku pun mengambilnya dan berbalik dengan seringai tipis terukir di bibir merahku.

"Baiklah, mari kita cari nomor handphonenya" Kataku sambil mencari dalam buku kontaknya informasi tentang nomer handpohnenya. Kuakui sih, aku ini orangnya sedikit mempunyai ketakutan dengan makhluk yang bernama cewek sehingga hal itu terpaksa mengharuskanku untuk berburu nomor hape milik cewek. Dan ini tidak pernah kulakukan sebelum ini, mencuri nomor hape dari hape si cewek itu sendiri. Ini benar-benar tindakan nekat.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mencari ternyata tidak ketemu juga, dengan rasa putus asa aku pun mengeluarkan handphoneku dan mengirimkan sebuah sms kosong kedalam inboxku melalui hape Hinata. Tentunya ini akan lebih sedikit menghemat waktu daripada harus mengobok-obok seluruh isi kontak milik Hinata dan itu jelas akan memperburuk citraku.

Aku pun tersenyum puas begitu melihat nomer hape milik Hinata udah terpampang dengan jelas di layar handphone milikku. Sebaiknya aku tidak mengirimkan sms dulu padanya jika aku ingin selamat dari kematian.

**-0-**

"Sasuke...! Kita disuruh kumpul di ruang aula" Suara tinggi khas dari Hinata melengking keluar dari bibir mungilnya menyuruhku untuk berkumpul di ruang aula. Kulihat laptop Hinata yang sepertinya masih menganggur di depan mejanya yang sudah di tempati oleh tiga orang komplotannya.

"Boleh kubawa gak ?" Tanyaku sambil membawa kabur laptop tersebut diiringi dengan sumpah serapah dari para komplotan Hinata aka Sakura, Ino dan juga Tenten.

Aku pun keluar dari kelas dan langsung disambut dengan sebuah deathglare yang manis sekali dari Hinata.

"Untuk apa bawa-bawa laptop" Ketus Hinata.

"Gak papa, pengen bawa aja" Kataku dengan enteng. Aku pun berjalan sambil membawa laptop tersebut menuju ruang aula diikuti oleh Hinata yang masih bergumam kesal atas kelakuanku yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Padahal dirinya juga kekanak-kanakan.

**-0-**

"Wah...! Kau ikut juga ya, Hinata-chan ?" Kata seorang berambut jingga dengan sebuah ikatan tunggal yang berdiri tegak di atas kepalanya.

"Tentu dong, Sasame-chan" Kata Hinata sambil memeluk gadis tersebut. Jiaaahhh...! Pake peluk-pelukan segala lagi, memalukan.

Aku pun membuka laptop Hinata dan memainkan sebuah game kecerdasan yang memang khusus dibuat untuk para cendekiawan saja dan mengacuhkan Hinata yang sedang berbincang-bincang tentang K-pop dengan teman barunya yang sangat memalukan tersebut.

**-0-**

"Yess...! Kita menang" Seru seorang cowok berambut coklat jabrik disebelah seorang cowok berambut merah jabrik yang sedang menatap papan nilai dengan tatapan puas.

Aku dan Hinata menduduki posisi ketiga dan hanya terpaut dua pertanyaan dari posisi pertama. Kulihat cowok berambut merah acak-acakan tadi, seringaiku muncul bersamaan dengan tatapan mata jade pucat miliknya.

**-0-**

"Hari ini kita jalan sehat" What...? Sekarang adalah hari Jum'at dan perayaan ulang tahun SMA Konohagarkure tinggal hari ini dan besok lalu kita akan kembali pada pelajaran yang memebosankan.

Aku pun mengambil tas punggungku dan berlari menuju lapangan footsal untuk berbaris dengan rapi. Seperti biasa, Chouji sang ketua kelas harus mengambil beberapa absen dan mengabsen seluruh kelas X-7 yang terkenal susah diatur itu. Aku hanya terkikik geli melihat Chouji yang mengatur anak buahnya sambil makan kripik kentang persediaannya.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit akhirnya kami berangkat jalan sehat. Seperti biasa, rute jalan sehat biasanya rute berputar seperti balapan.

Dan kami sampai di sekolah yang sedang mengadakan bazaar makanan beberapa jam setelah jalan sehat. Kami langsung menyerbu berbagai stan yang telah di sediakan dan memborong habis semua isinya. Bener-bener gak tau malu.

**-0-**

Puncak perayaan ulang tahun SMA Konohagakure diraakan hari Sabtu dimana akan ada pentas seni yang menyewa dua buah band yang terkenal. Tapi sepertinya band itu kurang terkenal di benakku karena aku bukanlah pencita musik. Hari ini gak ada yang bisa kuceritakan selain kebiasaan Hinata yang sangat norak dengan merekam setiap adegan itu. Ck ck ck

**TBC**

* * *

Ini merupakan kisah pertamanya author jatuh cinta, hehe. Gak elit amat ya. Apakah alurnya kecepetan ? Kurang panjang ? Atau ceritanya ngebingungin ?

Kritik dan saran harap

**Reviiieewww...!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina **

* * *

Kurasakan hembusan angin menerpa helaian rambut ravenku yang masih basah setelah aku mandi tadi. Kulihat hamparan padi yang sudah siap panen itu. Senyuman ramah tak pernah lepas dari bibir merahku.

Kurenungi kekalahanku saat lomba cerdas cermat tiga hari yang lalu. Yup...! Sekarang adalah hari Minggu dan kegiatan rutinku saat hari Minggu adalah berdiam diri di sawah.

Ini biasa di sebut meditasi. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak berminat untuk meditasi sekarang ini. Aku terus saja mengutak-atik ponselku yang sangat jadul itu untuk mencari beberapa quotes dan kata-kata mutiara. Meski dalam bahasa inggris aku bisa membacanya karena aku pakai google translate hehe.

Baiklah, kuhela nafas beratku dan mencoba memahami alam ini.

Sekarang aku yakin sekali, aku pun langsung memegang handphoneku dan menulis beberapa kata.

To : Hinata

Hinata, ini aku, Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku omongin padamu.

Langsung kupencet tombol send di ponselku untuk mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Yup...! Aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku lewat sms. Yah...! Kuakui kalau aku sebenarnya gak berani kalau harus bertatap muka dengan Hinata dan menembaknya tepat di depan mukanya.

Ddrrrt...! Drrrrt...!

Ponselku bergetar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berderit pada gubuk yang kutinggali. Aku pun mengambil ponselku dan membaca pesan yang tertera di ponsel milikku.

From : Hinata

Oh, Sasuke ya. Ada apa ? Darimana kau tahu nomorku ?

Aku tersenyum melihat kenyataan bahwa Hinata masih bisa peduli padaku.

Dengan cepat aku membalas pesan tersebut.

To : Hinata

Sebenernya aku mau ngomong kalau aku menyukaimu. Entah seberapa banyak aku menyebutmu dengan sebutan 'childish' tapi justru sifat itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu

Dengan jari gemetar aku tekan tombol send untuk mengirim pesan tersebut. Aku merasakan ada sedikit perasaan lega dalam hatiku setelah aku mengirim pesan tersebut. Aku menunggunya sambil tidur-tiduran memandangi awan yang bergerak dengan perlahan di langit. Sungguh pagi yang sangat indah.

Drrt...! Drrt...!

Tak lama kemudian ponselku bergetar kembali menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan perasaan berdebar aku buka pesan yang ternyata adalah dari Hinata.

From : Hinata

Terus ?

Aku mengumpat pelan melihat sebuah pesan pendek itu di layar ponselku. Aku juga pernah melihat temanku yang dengan seenaknya mengirimkan pesan tentang perasaan cinta melalui ponselku. Benar-benar menyebalkan jika si cewek hanya menjawab 'terus ?'. Gak ngerti apa kalau aku sudah mengorbankan fisik dan mentalku untuk mengirimkan pesan sependek itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dengan cepat aku membalas pesan tersebut dengan sedikit rasa kesal.

To : Hinata

Aduh...! Kenapa sih setiap aku sms jawabnya 'terus ?'. gak sadar apa kalau aku sudah selesai.

Dengan cepat aku tekan tombol send den menunggu balasan dari Hinata sambil melanjutkan aktivitasku melihat awan. Tak lama setelah aku menekan tombol send, ponselku kembali bergetar dan menampilkan pesan dari Hinata.

From : Hinata

Hehe. Habisnya kamu itu lucu banget sih.

Tapi maaf ya, aku masih ingin konsentrasi dengan pelajaran

Jiaaahhh...! Bahasa penolakan yang kuno. Tapi memang sih, aku tidak ingin pacaran dengan Hinata. Bukan tidak ingin sih, tapi belum ingin. Tau kenapa ? Karena aku masih belum bisa mengendarai sepeda motor, terlalu kaku untuk ukuran cowok remaja dan selalu pendiam di kelas meskipun aku memiliki selera humor yang cukup tinggi. Coba bayangkan bila aku pacaran dengan Hinata ? Dia pasti akan lumutan gara-gara ku cuekin.

Aku pun membalas pesan singkat tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil.

To : Hinata

Jadi kamu kira aku ngajak pacaran ya ?

Coba kamu teliti lagi dech, ada gak sms yang ngajakin pacaran

Dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir merahku kukirim sms tersebut pada Hinata.

From : Hinata

Hehe...! Iya, gak ada

Aku mendengus pelan membaca sms dari Hinata. Tapi dalam hatiku ada sedikit rasa lega begitu mengetahui kalau akhirnya perasaanku tersampaikan juga. Hanya saja masih belum terbalas.

Gak papalah gak terbalas. Yang terpenting disini adalah aku akan menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Oleh karena itu, aku harus belajar giat dan akan menjadi yang terbaik untuknya.

I'll be the best for you, Hinata

**-0-**

Kubuka kembali pelajaran milikku yang sepertinya masih terasa sulit bagi semua temanku. Malam itu, tidak seperti biasanya aku belajar. Karena biasanya kalau malam aku masih suka membuka internet dan membaca apapun yang kutemukan meskipun itu adalah fic rate M ataupun gambar hentai. Tapi aku gak mesum lho.

"Wah...! Tumben belajar" Sapa seorang berambut coklat sebahu yang masuk tanpa selam sepatah kata pun memasuki rumahku. Kutolehkan kepalaku pada sosoknya yang nyengir innocent di depan pintu.

Namanya Yugo, dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, entah sejak kapan ak juga sudah lupa. Usianya terpaut satu tahun dariku dan dia juga lumayan pintar dalam hal bergaul dan berolahraga.

Aku sih sebenarnya bisa olehraga. Sepak bola, footsal, bulu tangkis, voli, catur aku bisa olehraga hanya itu saja. Tapi Tou-chan tidak pernah mengizikanku karena tangaku yang baru saja sembuh dari cedera.

"Tumben belajar" Ledek temanku tersebut sambil mendudukkan pantatnya disebelahku.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ejekannya tersebut. Jujut saja, aku memang jarang sekali belajar. Palingan cuman ke warnet untuk ngerjain tugas. Itu pun harus diselingi dengan hal-hal lain seperti, tips trik berkomputer dan permainan. Benar-benar anak yang malas.

"Pinjam ponselmu donk" Katanya sambil menadahkan tangannya untuk meminjam ponselku. Aku pun mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja dan menghapus beberapa pesan memalukan yang tadi sempat aku kirim pada Hinata dan mengganti profilnya menjadi bersuara. Kalu di silent ntar dia ada sms gak mau ngomong. Lalu aku menyerahkan ponsel tersebut padanya dan melanjutkan aktivitasku seperti biasanya.

Ngiiiiiiiinnnngg...!

Belum lama berselang, ringtone milikku yang sangat memekakkan telinga itu berbunyi menandakan ada sms masuk. Aku langsung menyahut ponselku dari tangan Yugo yang tampak gak terima mainan barunya kurebut.

"Baru aja mau main" Katanya sambil manyun. Yugo ini merupakan Kohaiku saat di SMP Konohagakure. Diaterlambat sekolah sehingga sekarang masih kelas dua SMP.

Kulihat dua belas nomor acak yang menjadi pengirim pesan singkat tersebut.

From : +628529xxxxxxx

Malem...!

Dahiku berkerut membaca pesan singkat itu. Siapa juga yang mau sms aku ? Cewek apa cowok nih ? Gimana dia dapet nomorku.

Untunglah aku dapat gratisan dari operator setelah satu sms tadi kupakai untuk sms Hinata. Aku pun memencet tombol tengah dari panel navigasi untuk me-reply sms tersebut.

To : +628529xxxxxxx

Siapa ya ?

Lalu kulemparkan kembali ponselku ke tangan Yugo yang sudah tertadah dengan rapi dan dengan sigap pemuda itu menangkap ponselku sehingga ponsel itu tidak sampai jatuh membentur tanah atau lebih tepatnya, porselen.

Nggiiiinnngggg...!

Ponselku berdering kembali dan kali ini suaranya lebih keras dari yang tadi. Sampai-sampai Yugo misuh-misuh sambil memegangi kedua telinganya.

"Bisa kau silant gak sih ?" Sungut Yugo dengan tampang keki karena telah mendengakan bunyi memekakakan tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Langsung kusaut ponsel tersebut dan membacanya menghiraukan sungutan Yugo yang sepertinya masih ngambek itu.

From : +62859xxxxxxx

Aku Sasame. Fuuma Sasame dari kelas X-2

Sasame ? Siapa ya, aku kok sepertinya gak kenal dengannya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia sms aku, apa dia stalker-ku. Alah...! Gak mungkin kayaknya.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya Yugo begitu melihatku mengemasi barang buku-bukuku dan mengembalikannya dengan sangat rapi dalam rakku.

"Baru bentar masak udah menyerah" Cibir Yugo begitu melihatku berjalan keluar dari rumah dan duduk di beranda sambil memandangi langit yang berwarna biru tua dengan butiran bintang yang nampak seperti berlian berserakan diatasnya.

"Langit tampak indah sekali" Gumamku tanpa sadar. Aku pun tenggelam dalam renunganku tentang alam semesta ini. Renungan tentang bagaimana waktu dengan sangat lembut mengalun teratur. Renungan tentang kelima panca indra kita yang menciptakan suatu ilusi bernama kehidupan. Renungan tentang bumi kita yang hampir sepenuhnya rusak. Renungan tentang hal lainnya yang bahkan tidak bisa kukatakan disini saking sempurnanya apa yang telah diciptakan-Nya untukku.

Ingin sekali aku mengungkap semua tabir dunia ini. Kenapa waktu bisa berputar demikian teraturnya ? Juga kenapa hanya manusialah yang bisa membohongi sesamanya maupun membohongi dirinya sendiri ? Semua itu membuatku sadar bahwa, aku tidaklah dapat mengubah takdirku.

Bagaimanapun sukanya aku pada Hinata itu tidak akan mengubah takdirku. Aku, bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Hinata. Bukan orang yang berhak untuk mengubah semua pemikiran Hinata dan bahkan aku bukanlah orang yang mengenal diri Hinata sedalam orang tuanya.

Siapa aku ? Aku hanyalah seorang bocah yang memang kuakui aku mengidap autisme, aku sering sekali memikirkan semuanya sendiri. Aku begitu menikmati saat-saat aku berpikir. Yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini hanyalah, menjadi yang terbaik untuknya meskipun tidak mendapat pengakuan darinya.

"Nglamunin apa nih ?" Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku yang dengan suksesnya membuyarkan lamunanku tentang hal yang indah tersebut. Yugo duduk di sampingku sambil memandangi langit. Dia pun tersenyum kearahku.

"Ada masalah ?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng cepat sebelum kusadari bahwa ponselku sudah bergetar cukup lama menandakan sebuah sms masuk dan kali ini berasal dari orang yang mengaku Sasame tersebut.

From : +628529xxxxxxx

Aku temennya Hinata

Baru aku sadar jika tiga hari yang lalu Hinata memberi salam pada seorang cewek berambut jingga yang kalau tidak salah dia itu kelas X-2, yah...! Gak kusangka kalau dia bakal sms aku kayak gini. Ku simpan namanya dalam kontakku dengan nama Sasame

To : Sasame

Oh...! Ada perlu apa ?

Aku suka sekali dengan sms yang to the point. Itu disebabkan karena memang aku tidak suka sms. Aku hanya suka memakai internet di ponsel. Dulu sebelum aku membeli ponsel ini, aku selalu ke warnet sepulang sekolah, dan itu dengan sukses menguras seluruh uang saku dalam sehariku.

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar pelan dan kubuka sms dari Sasame.

From : Sasame

Aku mau minta ajarin vektor. Bisa gak ? Kalau bisa kapan ?

Bibirku melengkung keatas menyunggingkan seulas senyum lemah. Sepertinya dia juga merupakan tipe orang yang sms to the point. Langsung saja ku balas smsnya.

To : Sasame

Bisa. Jam istirahat aja

Aku pun mematikan ponselku dan beranjak ke masjid karena ku dengar adzan isya' telah berkumadang ditelingaku.

**-0-**

Senin pagi, hari yang sangat membosankan buatku. Tau kenapa ? Karena hari Senin itu merupakan hari tersibuk dalam sejarah. Menurut data statistik, orang banyak yang terkena serangan jantung saat hari Senin siang. Dan aku, gak mau kena serangan jantung sehingga kuhadapi hari ini dengan semangat penuh dengan senyuman meskipun hal itu terpaksa.

Aku berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah Yugo yang berjarak sekitar enam rumah dari rumahku. Tou-chan sedang shift pagi sehingga dia tidak dapat mengantarku sehingga aku pun harus nebeng pada ayahnya Yugo yang juga sedang shift pagi. Tapi dia berangkatnya agak siangan dikit, tidak seperti Tou-chan yang saat adzan shubuh berkumadang dia sudah rapi mau bekerja.

**-0-**

Seperti biasanya, saat aku memasuki kelas hanya ada Tenten dan juga Naruto yang memang sangat rajin sekali. Aku gak tahu ada apa dengan Tenten tapi untuk Naruto alasannya sama sepertiku. Sepupunya, Deidara kerja shift pagi sehingga dia juga ikut kakaknya menjadi shift pagi.

"Ada PR ?" Itu adalah pertanyaan rutinku ketika memasuki kelas karena kuakui kalau aku cukup malas untuk mengecek PR.

"Mana aku tahu" Jawab Naruto cuek dengan ucapanku. Aku hanya menjalankan ritual sehari-hariku, duduk di bangkuku dan memainkan beberapa permainan catur di ponselku.

**-0-**

"Materi untuk ujian semester kali ini adalah bla bla bla" Kakashi-sensei mengoceh tanpa ada yang memperhatikan sedikitpun karena kulihat mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan permainan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan seorang Hinata yang sangat rajin sekalipun terlihat sangat mengantuk sekali ketika diterankan oleh sensei gak niat ini.

Ku keluarkan ponselku sekedar untuk melihat tanggal hari ini. 23 November, Oh shit...!

Minggu depan aku ujian semester. Yah...! Ngapain ujian begituan di pikirkan, ntar lama-lama stres lalu stroke dan kalau sudah stroke berarti kontrak mati. Sangat meyakinkan.

Persiapanku sepertinya sudah cukup matang tapi harus aku permatang lagi jika aku ingin nilai sempurna. Dan aku tidak menginginkan nilai sempurna, toh semua itu tidak akan ada gunanya jika aku sudah keluar dari sekolahan.

Kalau mau matematika palingan cuma Kalibataku, lainnya buang juga gak papa. Tapi cita-citaku lain, aku ingin jadi seorang programmer, itu artinya kemampuan matematika dan logikaku harus kuasah sedemikian rupa untuk bisa menjadi programmer.

Bel pulang berdentang tiga kali menunjukkan waktunya untuk pulang. Aku langsung memasukkan kedua bukuku, buku tulis dan LKS kedalam tasku dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, semoga sukses pada ujian semester" Kata Kakasih-sensei dengan wajah malas dan suara gak niat khas darinya.

Aku langsung berjalan keluar dari kelas dan langsung pulang.

**TBC**

* * *

Masih kurang greget kah ? Atau masih kurang panjang ? Ini tangan author udah keriting nih ngetik segini di ponsel.

Kritik dan saran mohon

**Revviiieewww...!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina **

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu sangat cepat sehingga tanpa kusadari besok adalah ujian semester.

Malam itu, seperti biasa, aku selalu memainkan ponselku untuk mencari beberapa artikel yang mungkin berguna buat ujian nanti. Aku mendapatkan sedikit motivasi dari perasaanku pada Hinata.

Kok bisa ? Yah...! ku harus menjadi yang terbaik demi dia, ingat...! Itu berarti aku harus mendapatkan nilai yang bagus agar aku bisa merealisasikan hal tersebut.

Tak terasa hari mulai beranjak malam dan mataku sepertinya sudah tak kuat lagi menahan beban yang selama ini kutanggung saat membaca artikel tersebut.

Segera kumatikan ponselku dan beranjak untuk tidur. Sebuah ide terbersit dibenakku ketika aku membaringkan tubuhku dan melihat kearah langit-langit. Aku pun langsung menghidupkan kembali handphoneku dan membuka sebuah website yang memang sudah tak asing lagi di dunia maya, facebook. Mulai kucari nama Hinata dan kupelotot profil mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya.

Namanya cukup sederhana, gak alay kayak nama facebook biasanya. Sama seperti nama facebookku, Sasuke Tidak Terkenal (Ini Fb asli author. Kalau minat bisa tukar pengalaman) namanya Hyuuga Hinata tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Kulihat foto profil yang menampakkan sosok Hinata yang sedang memakai kerudung dan difoto dari arah samping. Terlihat imut sekali. Aku pun mendownload beberapa fotonya dan kusimpan dalam kartu memoryku untuk bahan motivasi.

Gak gentle memang, tapi begitulah kehidupanku. Sehabis urusan itu selesai, aku langsung tidur dan memasang alarm pukul 1 dini hari untuk berdo'a dan belajar kembali.

**-0-**

Pagi yang indah, hari itu seperti biasanya. Aku harus menyapu dan menunggu Kaa-chan memasakkan sarapan untukku.

"Kaa-chan, aku berangkat" Teriakku sambil berlari menuju rumah Yugo. Dan sepert biasanya, Yugo masih belum sarapan, bahkan belum mandi. Kebiasaanya adalah tidur setelah sholat shubuh berjama'ah di masjid dan bangun sekitar pukul enam pagi Dia melakukan semuanya secepat kilat, dan bahkan sepiring mie soto panas pun dia lahap dalam waktu beberapa menit. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kebiasaan ajaibnya tersebut.

Ayah Yugo seorang pekerja pabrik kayu di daerah perkotaan Konohagakure. Dia orang yang sangat dermawan, hubungan kekerabatanku dengan Yugo juga cukup dekat dimana Ibu Yugo adalah sepupu ayahku jadi aku tidak merasa sungkan padanya. Dia seringkali menawarkan untuk mencukur rambut ravenku yang memang kuakui sudah cukup panjang, tapi aku selalu saja menolak dengan alasan sebaliknya, belum cukup panjang. Benar-benar aneh.

"Cepat, Sasuke. Jangan main hape aja" Kata Ayah Yugo yang juga sama paniknya dengan Yugo. Kulihat jam digitalku sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.14, aku pun langsung memakai sepatuku yang biasanya kulepas di depan rumah Yugo dan menunggu keduanya keluar dari rumah, setelah itu kami berangkat bersama dengan sepeda motor ayah Yugo.

"Kamu ujian ya sekarang ?" Tanya Yugo. Aku mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis pada bibirku.

"Moga-moga sukses aja yah" Kata Yugo.

**-0-**

"Terimakasih, Paman" Kataku sambil turun dari motor tersebut dan berjalan menuju gerbang SMA Konohagakure, kulihat Hinata yang sepertinya juga ingin masuk kedalam gerbang tersebut.

"Hei...! Ujiannya di kelas mana nih ?" Tanya Hinata. Aku hanya angkat bahu dengan gaa yang cool. Padahal dalam hati aku sudah gemetaran setengah mati. Aku pun masuk mendahului Hinata.

Yah...! Cara berjalanku memang terbilang cukup aneh. Aku suka berjalan dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari biasanya. Itulah kenapa gayaku kayak orang yang tergesa-gesa.

"Woy...! Sini" Kata Naruto yang sudah nangkring di depan kelas X-1 bersama beberapa teman gadisku. Sebut saja, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten dan beberapa orang gadis lain.

"Entar nyontek ya" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir innocent. Inilah hal yang kubenci dari Naruto. Dia selalu mengandalkan teman-temannya.

"Whatever"

**-0-**

Adegan ujiannya aku skip aja dech. Banyak hal yang tak menarik saat ujian. Juga saat liburan, aku mondok untuk sementara jadi hanya mengaji saja dan itu sangat membosankan bukan ?

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Minna" Seru Naruto. Aku hanya mendengus kesal melihat hal itu. Kulihat Hinata yang juga memasuki kelas tersebut.

Aku sadar jika Hinata selama ini telah menjauhiku, tapi aku masih tetap berlaku tenang meskipun dia menjauhiku. Tetap pada sloganku, I'll be the best for you. Bukan untuk memilikinya, aku juga gak berharap sedemikian besar Hinata bisa menjadi pacarku atau bahkan menjadi istriku. Aku hanya ingin menjalani semuanya dengan normal.

Kulihat Hinata yang sepertinya sedang asyik bercanda dengan Lee dan Shino. Akhir-akhir ini memang Hinata lebih dekat dengan mereka berdua. Yang aku tahu sih, mereka bertiga sama-sama ngambil les pada guru bahasa inggris keparat bernama Asuma Sarutobi itu. Aku aja di ajar selama empat jam pelajaran seminggu aja udah enek liat mukanya, mereka malah minta tambahan jatah. Bener-bener gak waras, tapi kok aku bisa menyukainya ya ?

Aku menghela nafas berat sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada ponselku. Tapi anehnya aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi barang sedetik pun, aku terus saja memperhatikan Hinata yang dengan wajah sangat riang bercanda dengan mereka berdua. Aku belum pernah melihat wajah Hinata seriang ini dan lebih sakitnya lagi dia menunjukkan wajahnya tersebut pada Lee. Aku merasakan nafasku mulai sesak, segera kusingkirkan pikiran tersebut karena aku menyadari jika mataku sepertinya telah basah dengan sendirinya.

Memang sih untuk seorang laki-laki akan sangat memalukan bila harus menangis. Tapi aku ini laki-laki yang memang cukup istimewa. Apabila umumnya laki-laki didominasi oleh 90% akal dan 10% perasaan, aku ini 50% akal dan 50% perasaan. Sangat memungkinkan untuk menangis bukan ?

Kuhela nafasku kembali yang terasa sangat berat begitu melihat Hinata yang memang sepertinya naksir dengan Lee. Lee merupakan anak yang sangat asik sekali, dia bisa menjadi teman bergaul yang sangat baik sekali. Aku kadang iri dengannya yang bisa dengan mudah bersosialisasi dengan orang baru.

Apa ini yang disebut cemburu ? Ah masak gitu aja cemburu, sangat tidak beralasan sama sekali. Apakah ini yang disebut jatuh cinta ? Aduh...! Bingung dah gua mikirin beginian. Yah...! Tapi di semester dua ini tantangan yang kuhadapi akan semakin berat. ku masih mencapai rata-rata 87, itu masih cukup rendah bukan ? Tapi entah mengapa itu merupakan rata-rata paling tinggi di kelasku. Hinata sebagai peringkat kedua memperoleh rata-rata 84 dan hanya terpaut 0.12 dari peringkat ketiga yang di raih Temari. Kayaknya memang hanya aku dech yang asing disini. Kulihat selisih rata-rata kami cukup besar, hampir 3.05. Tapi selisih antara peringkat lainnya sangatlah kecil, contoh saja Kiba dengan rata-rata 82.51 hanya mamp meraih rangking dua belas. Bayangkan, pautan rata-rata sangatlah kecil dengan Hinata yaitu sekitar 1.12, tapi jarak peringkatnya jauh banget.

Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan kebiasaan para temen-temenku ini. Yah...! Whateverlah.

"Kayaknya serius banget nih ?" Tanya seseorang, kudongkan kepalaku begitu melihat Kiba yang baru saja datang dengan cengiran khasnya. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatanku, yaitu bermain internetan di hape.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Sapa Kakashi-sensei yang dengan tatapan innocent-nya memasuki kelas.

"Pagi, sensei" Seru semua siswa dengan semangat empat lima. Mereka semua pastinya ingin membuat sensei satu ini menjadi sedikit lebih semangat gitu lho. Tapi toh tetep aja, sensei yang satu ini gak niat banget.

"Hari, ini kita akan belajar tentang bla bla bla" Kakashi-sensei ngoceh dengan wajah datar dan suara yang sangat cepat sekali sehingga banyak dari kami yang tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Yailah, masih belum berubah juga.

**-0-**

"Hey...! Hinata, pinjem hapenya dong" Kataku sambil meminta smartphone android miliknya. Pelajaran Kakashi-sensei saya skip dari sini aja ya. Sangat membosankan soalnya.

Kulihat Hinata masih manyun-manyun gak terima hapenya dipinjam. Tapi toh dia meminjamkannya juga. Aku pun menghidupkan hape tersebut dan muncullah apa yang disebut pattern unlock. Wajahku langsyng bingung melihat layar tersebut.

"Eh...! Passwordnya apaan nih ?" Tanyaku. Hinata langsung menyaut hape tersebut dari tangaku dan menutupi layarnya dengan tangannya. Yailah, takut amat, entar juga bisa di ganti kok. Dia pun menyerahkan hape tersebut setelah terpampang gambar salah satu personil super junior.

Aku pun membwa ponsel tersebut menuju bangkuku dan mulai mengotak-atik opera mini. Sebenarnya sih aku mau main internet karena kuotaku sudah habis. Tapi iseng aja aku membuka saved page dan terpampang dengan jelas di mataku. Wah...! Ternyata dia juga penggemar fic sepertiku. Gak nyangka ya, kukira hanya aku doang yang mengerti kata fanfiction.

**-0-**

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Geografi, tapi hari ini lain karena ada seorang guru yang memang cantik sih dengan rambut pirang pasirnya tiba-tiba saja datang menuju kelasku dan langsung menyuruh semuanya untuk diam.

"Namaku Hotaru, panggil saya dengan sebutan sensei saya disini adalah mahasiswa yang belajar jadi bla bla bla bla" Cewek bernama Hotaru itu pun mengoceh dengan cepat yang isinya adalah bahwa dia adalah seorang guru yang masih belum jadi. Gitu aja kok repot.

"Yak, untuk pertama kalinya kita akan membahas tentang struktur bumi. Struktur bumi dibagi menjadi tiga bagian, kerak bumi, mantel bumi dan inti bumi. Pertama mulai dari inti bumi, inti bumi dibagi menjadi dua bagian yaitu inti luar dan inti dalam. Suhunya bisa mencapai 6000 derajat celsius" Jelas Hotaru-sensei. Aku pun langsung mengangkat tanganku untuk bertanya.

"Yak, ada apa ?" Tanya Hotaru-sensei.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin tahu bagaimana inti bumi bisa mendapatkan panas sebesar itu ?" Tanyaku yang langsung bikin Hotaru-sensei speechless.

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh lah" Bisik Kiba tepat di telingaku. Tampak Hotaru-sensei masih speechless dengan wajah merah. Aku sih masih tenang-tenang aja kayak orang gak punya dosa sambil menunggu jawabannya.

"Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu" Katanya yang akhirnya mengakui kalau di benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban mengecewakan dari Hotaru-sensei.

**-0-**

"Halo...! Nama saya Shizune, panggil saya dengan sebutan sensei. Saya disini sebagai mahasiswa akan mengajarkan pada kalian tentang sejarah. Jadi apa itu sejarah ?" Semua orang langsung berebutan menjawab pertanyaan yang merepotkan tersebut. Sangat tidak meyakinkan.

Shizune-sensei pun mengambil kapur untuk melanjutkan materi yang di berikan oleh Baki-sensei beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan itu menyangkut soal manusia purba. Dia menerangkan hal-hal yang cukup mendetail tentang kehidupan manusia pada zaman purba itu.

"Maaf sensei. Saya ada pertanyaan" Kataku sembari mengacungkan tangan. Shizune-sensei pun menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Maaf ya sensei. Tapi jika saya lihat manusia purba ini bisa ber-evolusi menjadi lebih baik selama beberapa tahun hingga 300.000 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa selama 300.000 tahun terakhir ini gk ada satu makhluk hidup pun yang ber-evolusi ? Apakah sensei tidak meragukan hal tersebut ? Jika anda meragukannya kenapa sekarang anda harus mengajarkan teori evolusi itu ?" Rentetan pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari mulutku. Teman-temanku pasti menganggap pertanyaan ini tidak masuk akal, tapi suka-suka gue dong mau tanya apa. Yang penting bisa masuk dalam pikiran aja.

"Makhluk hidup zaman sekarang tidak ada yang ber-evolusi karena memang bumi sudah stabil" Jelas Shizune-sensei.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kita susah-susah menjaga alam ini, bila alam ini rusak kan juga enta kita ber-evolusi jadi makhluk penghisap karbon monoksida gitu" Celetukku sambil terus menatap bukuku. Terlihat sekali Shizune-sensei mulai sebal padaku. Tapi tak apalah, aku bukan seperti Hinata yang langsung menerima begitu saja apa yang di sampaikan oleh gurunya. Aku selalu memfilter pengetahuan dan menghubungkannya dengan pengetahuan yang lain. Sebuah kemampuan yang sangat langka sekali dan aku beruntung bisa mendapatkannya.

**-0-**

Siang itu, seperti biasa. Aku selalu berdiam diri di sebuah gubuk yang memang dibuat untuk tempat peristirahatan oleh beberapa petani di sawah tersebut. Dan aku, hanya sebagai seorang penumpang sanja. Kebetulan gubuk tersebut lagi sepi.

Aku biasanya menggunakan gubuk ini sebagai tempat merenung. Merenungi hidupku ini yang memang harus di renungi, merenungi kebesaran-Nya yang dengan sangat sempurna dan tanpa cacat menciptakan langit dan bumi beserta seluruh isinya. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

Karena saat ini aku punya masalah dengan Hinata, jadinya aku kepikiran terus dengannya. Satu sisi dalam hatiku membisikkan sebuah kata-kata kalau aku harus berpacaran dengannya. Tapi sisi hatiku yang lain menolaknya dengan alasan pemaksaan itu tidak baik.

Lagipula, siapa sih aku ini ? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dalam hidup Hinata. Ngapain aku harus mengganggu hidupnya. Aku pun juga gak mau kalau hidupku di ganggu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil merasakan semilir angin membelai helaian raven milikku. Aku selalu menyimpan masalahku sendiri, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa sedikitpun membicarakan masalah pribadiku dengan orang lain. Mungkin hal itu akan menambah bebanku saja ? Tapi apa salahnya mencoba.

Kukeluarkan ponselku dan kucari sebuah nama yang baru-baru ini merasuki kehidupanku yang serba gaje ini. Dan ketemu. Lalu aku mencoba mengirimkan sms padanya.

To : Sasame

Eh...! Kamu temen baiknya Hinata kan ?

Untuk saat ini aku sedang tidak berminat ngapa-ngapain. Jadi akan kutulis smsnya aja ya.

Sasame : Iya, aku sahabatnya Hinata

Aku : Apa Hinata itu gak pernah suka ama cowok ya ?

Sasame : Bisa aja, kalau gak suka cowok masak suka sama cewek

Aku : Bukan gitu maksudku. Hinata itu pernah pacaran gak ?

Sasame : Gak pernah tuh kayaknya

Aku : Kenapa ?

Sasame : Entahlah. Mungkin dia ingin konsentrasi sama pelajaran aja

Aku : Kalo kamu ?

Sasame : Sama. Aku juga gak pacaran

Aku : Ohhh

Sasame : Memangnya kamu suka sama Hinata ya ?

Aku : Kurasa begitu

Sasame : Hehe. Akhirnya ada juga yang naksir dia

Aku : Emangnya dari dulu gak ada yang naksir ?

Sasame : Ada sih, tapi semuanya sembunyi-sembunyi. Udah kamu katain belom

Aku : Udah. Tapi lewat sms

Sasame : Alah...! Gak gentle banget sih

Aku : Biarin bwweeeee :p

Sasame : Oh ya, kudengar kamu itu anaknya pinter banget lho. Kamu makanapa sih ?

Aku : Ya makan nasi lah. Emangnya denger dari siapa ?

Sasame : Dari Hotaru-sensei sama Shizune-sensei. Katanya mereka bisa langsung checkmate lho.

Aku : Itu mah biasa. Masih belajar

Sasame : Enggak kok. Aku juga udah tanya ke Anko-sensei dan dia juga gak bisa jawab. Pokoknya kamu itu top banget deh

Aku : Hehe. Biasa aja kali

Sasame : Kamu kemarin rangking satu kan ?

Aku : Iya

Sasame : Ih, aku iri dech sama kamu. Kamu itu belajarnya gimana sih

Aku : Gak gimana-gimana kok. Aku cuma penasaran aja sehingga akan ku cari jawabannya sampai ketemu.

Sasame : Oh ya, Kalau begitu, apa menurutmu teori evolusi itu benar ?

Aku : Gak tuh. Buktinya udah banyak hanya saja kita kurang referensi

Sasame : Betulkah ? Tapi aku sudah baca di koran lho. Katanya DNA manusia 98% mirip dengan orangutan. Apanya kalau bukan evolusi ?

Aku : Ah itu mah biasa. DNA kita malah 70% mirip dengan DNA cacing. Kamu mau disamain dengan cacing kayak gitu ?

Sasame : Ya enggaklah. Tapi jika gak bener kenapa pendukungnya banyak banget ya ?

Aku : Mereka ngerasa saudaranya kera kali

Sasame : Hhe bisa aja. Oh ya, kenapa sih kamu itu suka sama Hinata ?

Aku : Ummm...! Apa ya ?

Sasame : Masak gitu aja harus mikir dulu sih

Aku : Hhe, entahlah. Tapi perasaan kayak gitu emang biasa pulang pergi tanpa pemberitahuan. So, kita bisa apa ?

Sasame : Memangnya rasanya jatuh cinta itu gimana sih ?

Aku : Kamu belum pernah ngrasain ?

Sasame : Belum tuh. Cuman ganggu konsentrasi aja

Aku : Wah...! Kasihan banget nih. Cara berpikirmu kok bisa pendek banget gitu ya

Sasame : Maksudnya ?

Aku : Yah...! Kalau kupikir, jatuh cinta itu bukan penghalang sekolah. Lihat saja aku, aku sudah mulai tiga bulan yang lalu jatuh cinta pada Hinata tapi sampai sekarang nilaiku tetep bagus kok.

Sasame : Whatever lah

Aku : Udahan dulu ya. Bye

Aku pun menjejakkan kakiku ketanah dan mulai berjalan pulang setelah kurasa hari mulai gelap.

**TBC**

* * *

Kurang dialognya ya ? Yah, karena author kita ini terjangkit autisme jadi saya kurang berkomunikasi dengan sesama.

Kritik dan Saran bisa dikirim melalui

**Reviieeewwww...!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

* * *

Hari itu, Selasa, adalah hari yang sangat cerah. Memang sangat cerah sampai-sampai aku pun gak bisa melihat. Aku menenteng sepasang seragam olahraga dan membawanya ke toilet pria. Toilet pria dan toilet wanita dipisah, toilet wanita di sebelah timur dan toilet pria di sebelah barat.

Toilet wanita searah dengan kantin sehingga siswinya bisa dengan mudah ke kantin hanya dengan alasan ke toilet. Itulah yaang biasanya dilakukan oleh Sakura. Dan seperti biasanya, dia tidak mau di salahkan atas kesalahannya. Alasannya pasti gini, 'Aduh, maaf banget pak. Saya tadi gak sarapan' atau kalau gak pake alasan dia langsung ngeloyor pergi duduk gitu aja tanpa harus minta maaf. Kalau aku adalah gurunya udah gua bejek-bejek tu anak.

Sesampainya di toilet, aku pun melepaskan seragamku untuk berganti dengan seragam olehraga. Sebenarnya sih aku pakai baju rangkap, tapi aku malas ah mau ganti baju di kelas. Entar ada kecelakaan kayak Kiba yang dengan tidak sengaja melihat celana dalam milik Temari yang berwarna biru. Aku bukan seorang pengintip lho, Kiba sendiri yang terus-terusan bilang 'biru' pada Temari sampai gadis pirang itu banjir air mata. Akhirnya Kiba hanya menjawab banjir tersebut dengan cengiran innocent plus salaman gak rela darinya. Bener-bener gak niat.

Aku pun keluar dari toilet dengan baju olahragaku yang sangat-sangat kebesaran. Sebenarnya sih, ini merupakan seragam berukuran S. Gak ada yang lebih kecil lagi nih, dan gak ada yang berani mengeluh dengan jahitan kelas tempe yang gampang banget rusak dari SMA ini. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Setelah ganti baju, aku biasanya selalu masuk kedalam kelas dan menunggu gurunya aka Maito-sensei yang ketularan dengan sifat Kakashi-sensei yang suka telat.

Tapi kali ini aku ingin sensasi baru. Dan tepat saat itu aku dipanggil oleh guru BP aka Aoba-sensei yang memintaku untuk mengikuti seleksi olimpiade yang diadakan oleh sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti.

Yah...! Gak jadi ke warnet dech.

**-0-**

Aku berjalan dengan lunglai menuju Hinata dan Temari yang sedang nongkrong di depan kelas. Mereka berdua juga ikut seleksi, entah karena siapa mereka berdua malah mencalonkan diri menjadi orang yang merepotkan.

"Sasuke...! Ini gimana sih" Tanya Hinata dengan nada merengek sambil menunjuk soal yang sepertinya baru saja di downloadnya dari internet. Aku melihat sekilas soal matematika yang di serahkan Hinata padaku.

"Ini sih begini" Kataku sambil menuliskan beberapa jawaban yang mungkin dari soal tersebut. Pandangan Hinata yang sangat tajam memandang tulisanku membuatku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Eh...! Aku mau ke kantin. Kamu mau ikut gak ?" jak Temari pada Hinata. Awalnya aku pikir Hinata pasti akan ikut Temari ke kantin buat beli es. Secara hari ini panas banget, tadi pagi aja cerah banget. Sekarang malah jadi panas banget.

"Gak ah, males" Ucapan Hinata segera membuatku terkejut. Gimana tidak ? Dia itu orang kaya lho, tiap istirahat aja dia ke kantin. Masak gitu aja gak mau sih. Jangan-jangan...

Ah jangan terlalu kege-eran kau Sasuke. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas begitu memikirkan hal itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian hal itu berubah pucat pasi.

Ctarrr...! Kratak...!

Ringtone-ku yang memang ku set menjadi bunyi gelas pecah tiba-tiba berbunyi dengan nyaring menandakan seseorang meneleponku. Buru-buru aku mematikan ringtone yang memang cukup krusial tersebut. Terbukti dari banyak mata yang memandangku dengan pandangan aneh. Dikiranya aku maling gelas terus jatuh semua kali ya ?

"Halo...!" Jawabku pada si pemanggil yang ternyata adalah Tou-chan.

"Kamu dimana Sasuke ?" Tanya Tou-chan to the point.

"Aku bentar lagi mau seleksi olimpiade" Kataku.

"Ooooh...! Ya udah, yang teliti ya" Kata Tou-chan sembil mematikan teleponnya. Begitulah Tou-chan, langsung to the point untuk menghemat pulsa. Kalau aku sih gak pernah nelpon, maupun sms. Pulsaku selalu saja habis sebelum masa aktifku habis.

"Siapa tuh ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tou-chan" Kataku singkat.

"Anak mama nih. Masak pulang terlambat saja di cariin" Cibirnya. Hatiku panas juga mendengar cibirannya itu.

"Whatever. Kalau aku memang anak mama kenapa ?" Kataku menantang. Hinata hanya manyun-manyun gaje sambil melihat-lihat soalnya lagi.

"Bagi peserta seleksi OSN harap menuju kelas X-4, sekali lagi, bagi para peserta seleksi OSN harap menuju kelas X-4" Suara milik Anko-sensei berkoar-koar di pengeras suara.

Aku pun langsung berdiri dan menuju kelas X-4 meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya kembali. Salah sendiri barang-barang berceceran dengan acak kayak gitu.

**-0-**

Sama seperti biasanya, Hinata dan Temari terlihat sangat akrab berbincang-bincang tentang entah apa itu namanya. Temari mempunyai kelebihan dimana dia bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan siapa saja, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Meskipun dia agak sedikit childish, tapi jaringan pertemanannya pun sangat banyak sekali.

"Hey...!" Sapa seseorang dengan wajah yang memang lumayan imut padaku dengan cengiran childish yang biasanya di tunjukan Hinata padaku. Bedanya, kali ini wajahnya gak menunjukkan kesan childish sekalipun.

"Hai juga" Sapaku singkat pada gadis berambut jingga tersebut. Jujur, aku aja baru melihatnya satu kali meskipun aku sudah curhat padanya tentang perasaanku setiap hari. Tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh bagiku ketika bergaul dengan cewek.

Kulihat cewek tersebut mengalihkan perhatian dan mulai bercanda kembali dengan rekannya. Aku sih cuek aja dan terus memikirkan soal apa yang di keluarkan nanti.

**-0-**

"Hah...?" Aku terkejut bukan main begitu di kasih tiga pilihan olimpiade. Komputer, Matematika, dan Fisika. Semuanya sama-sama merepotkan, aku aja menghindari ketiganya. Kenapa aku harus mewaikilinya ?

"Komputer aja dech" Kataku sambil nyengir innocent pada Anko-sensei. Anko-sensei pun mengangguk.

Anko-sensei ini orangnya memang terlihat sangat galak. Tapi dia selalu ramah padaku dan tidak menunjukkannya di depan orang lain. Takut ketahuan kali ya.

Aku pun kembali dudu di bangkuku di samping Kiba yang masih dengan anteng bercanda ria bersama Chouji dan Naruto.

Kulihat tempat duduk Hinata, dia sedang duduk di depan bersama dengan Lee. Aku pun tersenyum pahit melihat hal itu. Mereka bertiga sangat akrab sekali, aku sampai iri melihat mereka bercanda seperti itu. Sepertinya mereka mesra sekali, dan terlihat di wajah Hinata kalau dia menyukai Lee, tapi aku dengar Lee udah punya pacar di Otogakure. Entah juga siapa itu. Kita senasib ternyata.

Aku pun mengela nafas panjang sambil terus melihat kedua orang tersebut yang nampaknya sedang berdiskusi dengan sedikit canda tawa mengiringinya.

Kembali lagi, hatiku terasa sakit sekali menyadari kalau cintaku tak terbalaskan. Aku hanya menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan rasa tersebut.

"Tenang, Sasuke. Kau gak akan kehilangan rasa warasmu" Kataku sambil menepuk dadaku sendiri. Aku pun tersenyum sambil menuliskan beberapa sesuatu di bukuku.

"Whatever"

**-0-**

"Nanti bimbingan ya ?" Ucapan Yamato-sensei, sang guru TIK sukses membuatku tersedak liurku sendiri. Kemarin seleksi, Sekarang bimbingan ? Yang bener aja, masak tiap hari pulang telat gini sih.

"Ya, sensei" Aku terpaksa menganggukkan kepalaku daripada aku harus menerima deathglare ala genderuwo yang menjadi andalan Yamato-sensei sampai-sampai guru-guru seniorpun taku menghadapi deathglare miliknya.

Aku kembali duduk dengan tenang di tempat dudukku sebelum hatiku kembali memanas melihat Hinata dan Lee yang masih aja bercanda. Aku gak ngerti, apa sih yang diinginkan cewek ? Wajah ? Kalau gitu, kenapa artis yang mukanya ancur-ancuran pun bisa dapet jodoh. Aku pun berpikir beberapa hal yang memang di inginkan para cewek.

Yah...! Dalam kamusku, aku hanay menemukan kata 'cinta'. Itulah yang di perlukan para cewek. Sekarang yang menjadi masalah adalah, apa itu cinta ? Aku pernah tanya pada beberapa orang cewek dan dia menjawabnya dengan sangat menghayati sekali. Tapi kalau cowok yang menjawabnya, sangat datar sekali.

Aku juga bingung sekali dengan masalah ini. Di satu sisi, aku gak mau terlalu egois dengan memaksakan cintaku. Di sisi lain, aku juga menuntut Hinata untuk tidak egois dengan memperhatikanku dan menghargaiku. Keduanya saling berlawanan, itu artinya akan ada satu atau lebih pernyataan diatas adalah salah. Dan itu sangat mengganggu pikiranku.

Aku pun terdiam memikirkan semua itu, memikirkan sifat Hinata yang seolah-olah ciek padaku. Kalau aku baca-baca tentang psikologi, biasanya cewek itu memang malu jika bersama dengan orang yang disukainya. Lalu, apakah benar Hinata menyukaiku ? Rasanya masih tidak mungkin.

Baiklah, itu bisa di tangguhkan dulu. Sekarang aku harus belajar untuk ujian semester yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi. Aku gak percaya waktu yang biasanya mengalun lembut kini hanya terasa seperti sedetik saja bagiku untuk naik kekelas sebelas.

**-0-**

Kubalik-balik buku sosiologi milikku sambil memperhatikan layar laptop yang menunjukkan sebuah lembar kerja tentang apa yang di sebut dengan mind map tersebut. Aku mencoba untuk belajar dengan gaya baru, mind map. Ini semacam peta konsep tapi lebih di tekankan lagi pada desain atau tampilan visualnya sehingga lebih menarik lagi. Kalau kuperhitungkan sih, metode ini memang mudah sekali. Hanya dengan sekali lihat bisa dengan mudah memahami seluruh isi pelajaran. Apalagi ditambah dengan metode-metode inteconnectingnya.

"Assalamualaikum" Sapa Yugo yang langsung dengan tidak sopannya masuk kedalam kamarku sambil membawa buku bersampul merah delima dan langsung duduk diranjangku.

"Ajarin aku dong. Aku gak bisa nih" Kata Yugo dengan wajah memelas. Aku masih setia dengan laptopku terus saja mengacuhkan Yugo yang sedang berbicara dengan bahasa melas tersebut.

**-0-**

Minggu pagi yang indah, sangat indah sekali. Hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk tulang, mendung yang selalu menyelimuti langsit yang masih berwarna merah senja, serta selimut yang masih menempel di badan. Sungguh sangat indah sekali.

Besok, adalah hari yang sangat menyeramkan karena besok merupakan hari ujian semester dua. Hatiku aja sampai dag dig dug serr memikirkannya.

"Sasuke, bangun" Seru seseorang dengan suara yang berat dan berwibawa. Aku sudah sangat kenal dengan suara ini, Tou-chan. Dengan malas aku dorong selimutku dan bergegas mengambil wudhu. Kutengok jam dinding yang masih menempel di dinding kamarku dan menunjukkan waktu pukul 05.00. Masih sangat pagi dan sepertinya sayup-sayup iqamah masih bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, hoaahm" Kataku pada Kaa-chan yang masih memasak untuk sarapan pagi ini. Kaa-chan hanya tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan kompornya dan memarut kelapanya.

Guyuran air terasa sangat segar di kulitku yang masih ngantuk ini dan dengan cepat membangunkannya untuk menghadapi hari yang semakin mengeras. Aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang segar bugar sambil mengibaskan air yang masih menetes dari helaian ravenku.

Kuambil sepeda gunung milikku yang teronggok tak berdaya di beranda depan rumah dan menjalankannya sambil sedikit bersiul.

It's time to have fun

**-0-**

Ku berhenti di sebuah rumah bercat kuning dan mengetuk pintunya. Muncullah sosok berambut eboni dengan mata hitam dan kulit pucat. Wajahnya memang hampir mirip dengan ku. Betul, dia adalah kawan lama dan juga sahabatku, Shimura Sai. Aku mengenalnya mulai kelas tujuh dan aku sudah sering bermain kerumahnya yang jauhnya sekitar empat kilometer ini mengendarai sepeda gunung milikku. Meskipun dirumahnya juga aku hanya main game aja dan nonton film. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh karena aku biasa nonton film barat dan yang menegangkan.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan mempersilahkanku masuk kedalam rumahnya. Rumahnya tergolong sangat sederhana, tapi sarat dengan perabotan.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di depanku.

"Gak ada apa-apa" Kataku sambil nyengir innocent kearahnya.

"Eh ya, kamu itu sekolah di SMA 1 Konoha kan ? Gimana sekolah disana ? Enak gak ?" Cerocos Sai menghujaniku dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan.

"Enak gak enak nikmati sajalah" Kataku sambil sedikit tersenyum geli melihat Sai.

"Bentar ya, aku mau buatin minuman dulu" Kata Sai sambil berjalan menuju dapurnya yang terletak di belakang rumahnya. Aku pun menunggu dia membuatkan minuman untukku sambil memainkan ponselku. Aku sudah berkali-kali berkunjung ke tempat ini. Aku masih ingat beberapa kenanganku yang terjadi di rumah ini. Termasuk tanganku yang patah gara-gara aku main sepak bola bersama dengan Sai di halaman depan. Itu membuatku harus istirahat selama sebulan penuh dengan hanya di temani oleh ponselku yang jadul.

"Jadi, udah ada cewek yang kau taksir ?" Tanya Sai sambil membawa dua gelas yang berisi teh hangat. Aku sangat senang sekali dengan Sai ini, anaknya sangat terbuka sehingga aku bisa membicarakan apapun dengannya. Termasuk curhat sekalipun.

"Ada sih" Kataku sambil berpikir-pikir sebentar dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran kursi yang sudah menunggu di belakangku.

"Cantikkah ?" Tanya Sai yang sepertinya tertarik dengan arah pembicaraanku.

"Gak begitu cantik sih. Entahlah, aku juga gak tahu gimana aku bisa suka sama dia" Kataku mengakui kalau sebenarnya semuanya berasal dari kebetulan.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Aku sudah mengenalmu selama tiga tahun, dan aku belum pernah sekalipun memperhatikan kau pacaran sama cewek. Dan kau mengakui jika kau menyukainya secara tidak sengaja, tanpa alasan apapun. Itu artinya kau mencintainya, Sasuke" Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Sai yang terkesan mengguruiku itu.

"Kau tahu artinya cinta ?" Tanyaku yang langsung bikin wajah Sai yang pucat menjadi lebih pucat lagi.

"Hei, cinta itu apaan sih ? Kok mudah sekali diucapkantapi definisinya sulit sekali" Tuntutku pada Sai.

"Hehe, aku juga gak tahu kok definisi cinta" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum innocent dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Sebenarnya aku cukup tahu dengan apa yang di sebutcinta. Cinta mencakup tiga aspek yang disebut dengan kehangatan, komitmen dan juga gairah. Tiga aspek tersebut biasa disebut sebagai segitiga cinta. Dan itu semua kualami saat aku berada di sisi Hinata. Dengan kata lain, secara psikologis, aku memang mencintai Hinata. Tapi biarlah si mayat hidup ini bingung dulu sebelum tahu kebenarannya.

Besok, mungkin hari terakhir aku sekelas dengan Hinata. Jadi aku akan berusaha yang terbaik.

Kuharap aku bisa

**TBC**

* * *

Wah...! Kalau ini sih imajinasi author sendiri. Alurnya kecepetan ya ? Gomen dech.

** Reviieeewww...!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

* * *

Yah, gak ada sesuatu pun yang menarik terjadi dalam ujian kali ini. Teman-temanku meneriaki namaku dengan suara pelan, kakak kelasku minta ajarin soal padaku, dan juga paraguru yang menjaga dengan tidak niat. Pokoknya ujian semester kali ini benar-benar tidak menarik sama sekali.

Setelah ujian semester kali ini ada classmeeting lomba volli dan juga lomba basket. Itu juga sama sekali gak menarik karena para pemain kelasku pada kelas tempe semuanya sehingga di babak penyisihan pertandingan pertama mereka udah kalah duluan. Aku gak ikut apa-apa, sudah pada tau semua kan ? Tou-chan masih melarangku untuk olahraga.

Dan setelah classmeeting tersebut ada pembagian raport. Itulah yang sejak dulu ku tunggu-tunggu.

"Mana sih gurunya ini" Keluh Naruto yang sepertinya sudah lumutan nungguin gurunya. Gimana gak lumutan, orang masuknya pukul 08.00 dia udah berangkat pukul 05.45 hanya karenan takutkehilangan tebengan dari kaka sepupunya yang ternyata adalah teman akrab dari kakakku yang sekolah di Kirigakure.

"Biasalah, Kakashi-sensei suka mengulur-ulur waktu" Kataku sambil terus memainkan ponsel milikku. Bukan permainan yang seru sih, hanya catur aja. Tapi aku sangat suka dengan permainan otak seperti ini. Itu bisa melatih otak kita supaya bermain logika.

"Halo, anak-anak. Rupanya sudah lama menunggu ya" Kata Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum innocent seperti biasanya. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat guru yang selalu bermasker tersebut tersenym seperti itu.

"Baiklah, nilai kalian cukup bagus untuk sebuah kelas yang sangat ramai sekali" Benar sekali, kelas kami sudah di cap sebagai kelas terheboh, terramai, teribut, ter... Pokoknya intinya paling ramai sendiri lah. Tapi kenapa kalau ujian semuanya bisa jadi jenius gini yak. Yang pasti Hinata yang biasanya bagi-bagi contekan gratis pada seluruh temannya, gak sepertiku yang memang dari sononya udah pelit ama contekan.

"Saya akan bacakan peringkat pertama sampai peringkat kelima" Kata Kakashi mengumumkan.

"Peringkat pertama di raih oleh Uchiha Sasuke dengan rata-rata 87.96. Dia juga merupakan peringkat pertama kelas paralel" Terdengar sorak-sorai bergemuruh dari mulut temanku. Tapi yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku ialah, Hinata yang masih kelihatan acuh tak acuh begitu. Aku sudah berjuang untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuknya, kenapa dia masih acuh begitu. Dadaku terasa sesak, ingin sekali aku berteriak saat itu.

"Peringkat kedua diraih oleh Hyuuga Hinata dengan rata-rata 83,12"

"Peringkat ketiga di raih oleh Sabaku no Temari dengan rata-rata 83,00"

"Peringkat keempat diraih oleh Akimichi Chouji dengan rata-rata 82,63" Semuanya langsug terkejut dan menoleh pada cowok berbadan besar yang lagi nyengir innocent kearah mereka.

'Buntelan kentut ini rangking empat' Begitulah kira-kira maksud dari tatapan tajam mereka.

"Peringkat lima di raih oleh Tenten dengan perolehan 83,60. Lainnya akan saya bagikan setelah ini"

**-0-**

Aku membuka raportku dan melihat setiap daftar nilai yang tertera disana. Nilaiku paling tinggi berada pada pelajaran Kimia dengan rata-rata 98, aku kurang suka sih dengan kimia. Tapi kurasa guru itu menuliskan apa adanya, nilai ujian semester satu 100 dan ujian semester dua 90. Ulanganku empat kali seratus semua. Yah, cukup baguslah buat anak yang gak suka kimia seperti ku.

Nilai terendahku sudah pasti jatuh pada pelajaran Penjaskes yaitu 78. Kulihat nilaiku yang lain yang rata-rata adalah sembilan puluhan beserta surat keputusan bahwa aku naik ke kelas IPA 1.

"Kau naik ke kelas berapa ?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengintip raportku. Aku memperlihatkan tulisan IPA 1 yang ditulis tangan oleh Kakashi-sensei, terlihat jelas dari cara menulisnya yang kurang bener.

"Kalau kamu ?" Tanyaku membalikkan pertanyaan. Dia menunjukkan sebuah tulisan yang sama gak benernya bertuliskan IPA 3. Naruto sekelas denganku dan Chouji di kelas IPA 2. Lee dan Shino masuk di kelas IPS 1 bersama dengan Temari dan Sakura. Ino dan Tenten sekelas dengan Kiba masuk ke IPA 3, Hinata ?

"Hoiy...! Hinata, kau masuk kelas mana ?" Tanyaku pada Hinata yang saat itu tengah merenungi nilainya sendiri. Hinata menoleh padaku sambil nyengir.

"IPA 1" Yesss...! Hinata sekelas denganku dan juga Naruto, aku sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Bisa pinjam Hinata sebentar" Kataku pada Tenten yang saat itu berada di samping Hinata. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tenten, aku menyeret Hinata keluar dari kelas.

**-0-**

Kulihat gadis berambut indigo itu tampak berang dengan sikapku yang dengan seenaknya menariknya keluar dari kelas.

"Apa-apaan sih, Sasuke" Protesnya sambil mengibaskan lengannya untuk melepaskannya dari genggaman tanganku. Aku pun memutar badanku dan menangkap lavendernya dengan tatapan tajam dari onyx milikku. Kulihat sepertinya Hinata mulai gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Hinata..." Panggilku dengan suara yang kubuat selembut mungkin pada gadis yang sangat kucintai itu. Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya yang membuat kesan imut pada wajahnya menjadi bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

"Aku, ada pertanyaan untukku" Kataku dengan mimik wajah yang serius. Kulihat Hinata berusaha menelan ludahnya untuk mengurangi ketegangan. Aku pun juga sama sepertinya, bisa bicara sedekat ini dengan Hinata membuat badanku terasa panas dingin. Tapi itu semua kutahan agar aku bisa melakukan rencanaku.

"Kau tahu apa definisi cinta ?" Pertanyaanku membuat mata Hinata membulat, sampai-sampai aku merasa kalau lavender indah itu akan segera copot dari kelopaknya.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hal itu, yang terpenting saat ini adalah belajar" Bantah Hinata sambil melengos pergi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika aku menarik tangannya dan kembali berbicara di hadapannya.

"Kau belajar untuk apa ?" Tanyaku. Hinata tampak heran dengan pertanyaanku, dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan.

"Apa kau sedang pura-pura bodoh atau bodoh beneran" Kata Hinata. Busyet dah...! Nih orang, ngomong gitu gak pake ekspresi apapun.

"Udahlah, lupakan soal belajar. Kau ngerti definisi cinta gak ?" Kataku mulai panas dengan arah pembicaraan yang mencla-mencle kayak gini.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Aku menepuk jidat pelan, kenapa gak bilang dari tadi-tadinya sih.

"Biar kujelaskan, cinta itu mencakup tiga hal yang dinamakan segitiga cinta"

"Bukan cinta segitiga yak ?" Potong Hinata yang membuatku sebal.

"Bukan. Segitiga cinta ini meliputi Kehangatan, Komitmen, dan Gairah" Aku pun berjalan mendekati Hinata dan memegang pundaknya. Kuperlembut nada bicaraku karena kulihat Hinata mulai ancang-ancang untuk melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Kuteduhkan pandanganku padanya untuk menghilangkan guratan cemas yang telah muncul di wajah imutnya.

"Dan aku, mengalami ketiga hal tersebut ketika aku berjumpa denganmu. Aku mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama, maukah kau menjadi cewekku" Kata-kata itu tanpa sadar telah keluar dari mulutku tanpa bisa kukontrol dengan baik.

Kulihat Hinata menganga gak percaya. Aku pernah ngomong hal ini pada Hinata, tapi gak pernah sedekat ini. Bibirnya terlihat sangat merangsang sekali, ini yang dinamakan dengan gairah.

"Sasuke, aku tidak..." Kudengar ucapan Hinata yang terputus-putus itu. Begitu mendengar kata 'tidak' aku langsung pesimis. Lututku langsung lemas dan gemetar tak karuan.

Tenang Sasuke, kau akan baik-baik saja setelah liburan selama seminggu plus bonus seminggu lagi.

"Gak papa, aku ngerti kok kamu lebih mementingkan sekolah" Kataku berusaha terdengar seperti biasanya. Entah apa yang kurasakan saat itu, sedih, kecewa, apalah itu aku gak peduli. Tubuhku secara refleks berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menunduk dalam-dalam.

Tubuhku terasa panas dan basah oleh keringat, kudongakkan kepalaku menatap matahari. Apakah memangini yang terbaik bagiku ? Oh whatever lah, yang penting, waktu tidak akan menungguku untuk menyadari kesalahanku. Waktu akan tetap mengalun lembut dengan indah mengiringi setiap jalan hidupku. Hidup hanyalah ilusi, jangan pernah terpengaruh oleh hidup yang hanya sebuah ilusi oleh panca indra kita.

Tanganku terasa dingin, seperti ada yang menyentuh dan menarikku. Kurasakan sebuah benda lembut menyusup diantara bibir-bibirku. Satu hal yang kusadari waktu itu adalah, otakku masih belum sepenuhnya siap dengan tekanan tersebut dan langsung down sehingga aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat itu.

Baru kusadari saat aku menatap mata Hinata yang masih tertutup dan terlihat menikmati momen tersebut. Aku langsung terkejut dan menjauhkan wajahku dari wajah Hinata dengan wajah yang super terkejut. Hinata juga terlihat terkejut karena aku melepaskan pagutan tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun ?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis kearahku. Aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri dan merasakan kembali sensasi tersebut. Hinata, mencium bibirku ?

"Kau ?" Tanyaku dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke ? Bukankah kau ingin jadi pacarku ?" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum jahil kearahku.

"Heh...?" Aku masih juga gak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata.

"Aduh...! Kamu ini pintar tapi lemot ya ? Sini biar aku jelaskan" Kata Hinata sambil menarikku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku juga udah lama sekali naksir kamu. Jadi saat kamu sms itu, aku hanya gak yakin aja karena kamu itu cowok yang termasuk populer jadi ku tolak untuk memastikan jika kamu itu beneran suka. Sudah delapan bulan tau aku nungguin kamu kayak gini, hampir aja aku putus asa" Katanya sambil manyun-manyun gaje. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata.

Ternyata hidup itu indah ya, hidup itu indah bila sudah dilengkapi dengan namanya cinta.

"Cieee...! PJ" Seru Kiba yang sepertinya ngikutin kami berdua.

"Wah...! Gak kusangka kau bisa menjadi romantis kayak gini" Tambah Chouji dengan kripik kentang miliknya.

"Ditambah dengan pelajaran psikologi lagi" Tambah Naruto yang baru saja datang sambil nyengir innocent.

"Hei...! Hinata, kau harus lihat fotomu disini. Banyak banget nih" Celetuk Tenten gak mau kalah.

"Ada lima belas lho" Tambah Ino gak mau kalah sambil memencet-mencet hapeku. WTF...!

"Kayaknya diambil dari fb semua nih" Kata Temari sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Gak gentle amat sih, masak pake fb" Kata-kata Sakura barusan bener-bener membuat kupingku panas.

"Hehe, kukira kau gak peduli lagi denganku. Ternyata" Hinata malah senyum menggoda dan menoleh kearahku seolah-olah dia baru saja memergokiku mencuri permennya.

Owww...! The world is so troublesome.

**TBC**

Wah...! Malah tambah gaje nih. Sekedar pemberitahuan aja, update chepter depan bakalan lebih lama daripada yang dulu-dulu.

**Reviieeewwww...!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

* * *

Kupandangi guratan wajah penuh kasih sayang tersebut. Tangan kananku terasa sedikit nyeri akibat infus yang baru saja masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

Aku sekarang tengah terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Ini adalah hari pertama liburan dan aku harus menghabiskan kira-kira empat hari untuk berbaring di rumah sakit. Membosankan sekali.

Nanti malam aku akan operasi untuk mengangkat titanium yang telah di pasang di tulangku yang patah untuk membantu meluruskan tulangku.

Drrt...! Drrt...!

Kurasakan handphone yangberada di sampingku bergetar beberapa kali. Kulihat jam dinding yang bertengger manis di dinding depan ranjangku. Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.30, siapa yang sms ya ?

"Ada sms tuh" Kata Kaa-chan mengingatkan. Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengambil handphoneku dengan tangan kiriku yang masih bisa bergerak lumayan bebas.

From : Hinata

Sasuke-kun, ada waktu gak ?

Kupencet tombol qwerty kecil-kecil pada ponsel jadulku untuk membalas pesan singkat tersebut.

To : Hinata

Maaf, Hinata. Aku sedang di rumah sakit dan beberapa jam lagi aku harus menghadapi operasi. Doakan aku ya.

Kutaruh kembali handphoneku itu dan kembali pada aktivitas utamaku, terdiam dan berpikir.

Mataku terasa sangat berat sekali sehingga aku harus mengatupkannya barang sebentar. Tapi kesadaranku perlahan menghilang dan aku pun tertidur dengan pulas.

**-0-**

Kulihat orang-orang berseragam itu berkali-kali mondar-mandir melewati tempat tidurku. Saat ini aku berada di ruang operasi tepat pukul 21.00, memang sangat malam sih. Aku hanya memandangi orang yang mondar-mandir tersebut dengan hanya sehelai kain menutupi tubuhku.

Yup...! Sekarang aku tengah berselimut dengan tubuh yang terekspos jelas. Memalukan.

"Siap ya" Kata seorang dokter laki-laki dan mendorongku menuju ruangan operasi. Aku melihat banyak sekali peralatan bedah yang memang terlihat sangat menyeramkan sekali.

Aku pun dibaringkan di atas sebuah ranjang yang memang sangat empuk. Rileks sekali rasanya, tanganku diterlentangkan di atas sebuah meja dengan sebuah lampu sorot menyorortinya.

Kurasakan suntikan obat bius yang mengalir melalui infusku. Aneh, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali. Harusnya aku tertidur waktu itu, tapi aku tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah menjadi sangat gelap dan aku pun kehilangan kesadaranku sebelum aku menyadarinya.

**-0-**

Kubuka mataku dengan perlahan dan mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi di sekitarku. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku baru sadar jika aku terbaring diatas sebuah kereta dorong dan seorang suster mendorongku. Kepalaku terasa pening sekali, mungkin ini adalah efek obat bius yang tadi di pakai oleh dokter bedah. Dunia ini serasa berputar.

Tanpa sadar aku telah keluar dari ruang operasi dan di sambut dengan hangat oleh Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan, dan sekelebat warna indigo menarik perhatianku.

Hinata, dia datang ke rumah sakit ? Malam hari ?

Apakah aku masih dalam efek obat bius ? Itu beneran Hinata.

Kucoba untuk mengangkat kepalaku dan duduk diatas kereta dorong. Tapi, itu terlalu berat buatku sehingga aku mengurungkan niatku.

"Angkat dia" Seru suster yang tadi mendorongku. Aku pun merasa jika perlak yang berada di bawahku diangkat secara bersama-sama oleh Kaa-chan dan juga suster tersebut. Hey...! Ayolah, apa aku gak bisa pindah dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Kucoba untuk duduk dan hasilnya, masih saja nihil. Aku pun menyerah dan menutup kedua mataku untuk tidur.

**-0-**

"Belum sarapan ya ?" Tanyaku pada Kaa-chan yang terlihat sangat mengantuk tersebut.

Kaa-chan menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku. Aku mendengus pelan merutuki hal tersebut. Pasalnya, aku dari kemarin belum makan.

Aku hanya makan saat sarapan saja sebelum di bawa ke rumah sakit. Dan saat di rumah sakit tidak boleh makan karena akan menjalani operasi. Tadi malam aku tertidur pulas setelah menjalani operasi. Tak heran bila sekarang, aku lapar banget.

Sreeek...! Sreeek...!

Kudengar suara ban berdecit dengan lantai dan kulihat seorang suster membawa sebuah gerobak yang berbau sangat sedap sekali.

"Sepertinya akan segera sarapan nih" Kata Kaa-chan sambil tersenyum. Benar apa kata Kaa-chan, tak lama kemudian seorang suster mengantarkan sebuah mangkuk yang berisi makanan.

"Apa isinya ?" Tanyaku pada Kaa-chan.

"Sayur bening dan tempe goreng. Ada juga kripik bayam nih" Kata Kaa-chan sambil mempersiapkan makanan itu untuk menyuapiku.

Aku pun membuka mulutku dan memakan makanan tersebut. Tersa sangat enak sekali di mulutku. Baru saja sekitar dua suapan tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut indigo masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku tersenyum ramah kearahnya yang juga sekarang lagi nyengir innocent kearahku.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun, Mikoto-obaachan" Kata gadis bernama Hinata tersebut dan langsung menaruh barang bawaannya diatas meja kecil di samping ranjangku. Tou-chan memesan kamar kelas 2 karena hanya kamar tersebut yang di dukung oleh perusahaan tempat Tou-chan bekerja.

"Sasuke-kun kenal dia gak ?" Tanya Hinata sambil duduk di sampingku. Sosok berambut jingga masuk kedalam kamarku, aku kenal dia. Sasame.

"Hai...!" Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia pun berjalan dan meletakkan barang bawaannya tepat di sebelah Hinata dan duduk di ranjang sebelahku yang memang tidak terisi oleh pasien.

"Kalian disini dulu ya, aku mau mandi bentar. Bau asem" Kata Kaa-chan sambil berlalu keluar kamar.

"Kaa-chan, aku masih lapar" Rengekku. Hinata pun mengambil piring makanku dan menyendoknya sedikit lalu menyodorkannya kearah mulutku.

"Ayo buka" Suruh Hinata sambil tetap menyodorkan sesuap nasi tersebut. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, dia ini kenapa ya ?

"Katanya masih lapar" Kata Hinata terdengar merajuk. Oh, aku mengerti, dia ingin menyuapiku toh. Kulihat Sasame terkikik sambil tiduran di ranjang tersebut.

"Jangan tiduran di situ, entar di marahin sama susternya lho" Sindirku pada Sasame yang masih ngakak gak ketulungan itu.

"Gomen" Kata Sasame sambil menahan tawa. Aku hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah dua sahabat yang sangat kekanak-kanakan tersebut.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Buka mulutnya, keburu dingin nih" Kata Hinata. Aku pun membuka mulutku dan melahap makanan yang di sodorkan oleh Hinata.

"Terasa lebih enak" Kataku sambil mengunyah makanan. Kulihat Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil menyiapkan suapan selanjutnya. Sasame juga sedang melihat pemandangan di luar dengan raur wajah yang tidak dapat di jelaskan. Ada apa dengannya ?

"Tau gak ? Kamu di daftarin jadi ketua OSIS lho oleh Kakashi-sensei" Ucapan Hinata benar-benar membuatku dengan suksesnya tersedak dan berusaha meminta air. Hinata mengambilkan air yang langsung kuteguk habis dalam sekali hembusan nafas.

"Aku gak salah denger kan ?" Tanyaku sambil menggosok-gosok kerongkonganku yang terasa sangat sakit setelah adegan tersedak itu.

"Kamu gak salah dengar, kamu akan di lantik sekitar seminggu lagi. Dan aku akan menjadi wakilnya" Sahut Sasame. Dasar sensei laknat, udah tau aku lagi gak enak begini masih aja di tambahin penderitaanku.

"Waduh, gimana ya ?" Kataku mencoba mencari alasan.

"Gak akan gimana-gimana, kamu akan jadi ketua OSIS dan langsung mengurus MOS sebulan lagi" Kata Hinata yang langsung menyebabkan harapanku pupus seketika.

"Wah, aku kan kurang bisa" Kataku sambil tetap mencoba mencari alasan. Tapi Hinata tidak mengacuhkanku dan menyuapkan sesendok nasi padaku.

"Wah...! Lagi mesra-mesranya nih ya" Celetuk seorang suster yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Di dadanya pun tidak tertulis name tag sebagai tanda pengenal. Gak teladan banget.

"Perawatan luka, Saudara Sasuke" Kata suster lainnya yang baru saja masuk dengan membawa peralatan.

"Tolong minggir sebentar ya" Kata suster tersebut dan langsung membuka gulunganku sampai terlihat luka jahitan yang masih berdarah-darah. Suster tersebut dengan cekatan membersihkan darah yang menempel dengan kapas yang telah di tetesi oleh alkohol sehingga tanganku tersebut terasa perih sekali.

"Ini adalah darah yang kotor. Jika tidak segera di bersihkan, akan membusuk di dalam" Jelas suster yang bertugas membawa peralatan. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil meringis kesakitan. Memang sangat sakit sih, tapi daripada ntu darah membusuk di dalam.

Kulihat Hinata dan Sasame yang melihat tanganku dengan raut wajah iba plus jijik sambil bergidik beberapa kali. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menyebar itu.

"Selesai" Kata suster tersebut dan langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan keluar dari ruangan dengan sedikit raut menggoda sambil berbisik-bisik dengan teman sejawatnya tersebut.

"Umm...! Apakah aku tidak boleh mengundurkan diri dari OSIS ?" Tanyaku paada Hinat. Bagaimanapun juga, menjadi OSIS itu akan mengurangi waktu belajarku (Kalau aku pernah belajar sih). Dan aku sangat tidak suka bila waktu bermainku di kurangi.

"Gak boleh" Sahut Sasame sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kalau turun pangkat jadi anggota ?" Tanyaku masih mencoba mencari alasan. Sasame geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahku yang kayak anak kecil tersebut sambil mengirimkan deathglare kearahku.

"Baiklah" Kataku sambil merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang dan mendengus kesal. Sasame hanya tertawa geli melihatku begitu.

"Ngomong-omong, apa kalian gak ada tugas hari ini ?" Tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya sih banyak, tapi dia ingin sekali bertemu kamu. Jadi terpaksa dech kuanterin" Kata Sasame sambil pasang muka bete'. Hinata hanya nyengir innocent mendengar ucapan Sasame yang blak-blakan tersebut.

Kupandangi raut wajah Sasame yang memang tampak bete' tersebut. Terlihat ada sedikit raut wajah gembira di wajahnya. Aku masih belum mengenalnya lebih jauh selain bahwa dia adalah sahabat Hinata sejak SMP dan menjadi lahan contekan sama seperti Hinata yang memang menjadi lahan contekan kelas. Aku juga gak tau apa motivasi Hinata untuk mencontekin sekelas dengan jawabannya. Apa itu sebuah kesenangan ? Benar-benar, budaya mencontek telah mengakar dan mendarah daging di setiap segmen masyarakat. Sampai-sampai, anak pandai yang tidak mau mencontekin seperti aku bisa di kucilkan dalam masyarakat.

Aku selalu bingung dengan satu makhluk yang di sebut manusia ini. Benar-benar gak masuk akal, meskipun apa yang kusebut masuk akal itu adalah standar manusia. Aku selalu suka dengan hal yang berbau logika dan itu menyebabkanku mendapatkan kemampuan langka dan kecerdasan berlebih.

"Kau nglamunin apa ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh kearah gadis yang sedang tersenyum kearahku tersebut dan aku pun ikut tersenyum sambil berkata bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

**-0-**

Seorang berkacamata tipis dengan jas dokter khas darinya masuk kedalam ruanganku dan mulai memeriksaku. Setelah pemeriksaan yang memang cukup sederhana, dia pun mengemasi alatnya dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Hari ini kau boleh pulang, seminggu lagi lepas jahitan" Kata dokter tersebut. Hampir saja aku bersorak riang sambil loncat-loncatan diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Tapi aku masih cukup tahu diri dan tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Udah boleh pulang ya ?" Sapa Hinata yang baru saja masuk dan langsung mengemasi barang-barangku. Sasame menyusul beberapa menit kemudian.

"Wah...! Harus segera persiapan ketua OSIS nih" Ledek Sasame sambil membantu Hinata mengemasi barang-barangku. Aku merasa seperti seorang yang tidak berguna seperti ini.

"Ummm...! Sasame, boleh bicara sebentar" Kataku ketika terlintas dalam benakku sebuah ide yang baru saja aku baca di ebook saat aku belum jadia sama Hinata. Judulnya ? Rahasia donk.

"Mau apa ?" Tanya Sasame yang sepertinya masih enggan dengan ajakanku.

"Sudahlah, ayo" Kataku sambil menarik tangannya menjauh dari Hinata yang masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barangku. Aku menarik Sasame menuju sebuah bangku panjang dan duduk di sana sambil menatap Hinata.

"So, what ?" Tanya Sasame dengan gaya orang inggris gak jadi.

"Aku minta bantuanmu" Kataku sambil mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya. Sasame tampak gugup ketika wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajahku. Ku bisikkan beberapa kata mengenai sebuah rencana dan sepertinya Sasame cukup mengerti walaupun dengan muka yang super canggung.

"Kau mengerti, kan ?" Tanyaku. Sasame mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil nyengir lebar. Tapi, ada yang tampak aneh dengan cengirannya. Dia kelihatan menahan sebuah perasaan yang amat tidak mengenakkan.

Aku pun meninggalkannya dan dugaanku terbukti ketika kulihat wajah Sasame yang tampak sendu melihatku berlari menjauh.

"Sini, biar aku saja" Kataku sambil mengemasi semua barangku dan merebutnya dari tangan Hinata. Hinata tampak mengernyit heran dengan kelakuanku.

"Kukira kau tidak akan melakukannya sendiri" Kata Hinata.

"Whatever" Sahutku dengan nada dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Hinata yang sepertinya mulai cemas. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang memang terlihat mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Aku ? Gak ada apa-apa" Kataku sambil tetap mengemasi barang-barangku. Bisa kulihat tatapan tajam milik Hinata menatapku dengan sangat intens.

"Tidak, kau terlihat aneh" Ucapan Hinata langsung membuatku terhenti dari pekerjaanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan kusunggingkan seulas senyum lembut kearahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh" Kataku dengan tulus. Hinata hanya angkat bahu melihat sikap baruku tersebut.

**-0-**

"Yo, Teme" Sapa Naruto yang dengan sangat pedenya memanggilku Teme. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa dan mulai berjalan dengannya menuju ruangan OSIS.

"Jadi, kau ikut OSIS juga ya ?" Tanyaku membuka pertanyaan dengan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk senang sambil nyengir innocent. Aku pun membuka ruang OSIS dan mendapati beberapa orang yang memang sangat ku kenal.

Kiba, Shino, Chouji dan si rambut merah yang menang lomba waktu itu serta Sasame dan Hinata. Selebihnya aku gak kenal siapa dia.

"Aku terlambat ya" Kataku dengan wajah super innocent. Kukeluarkan ponselku dan melihat jam digital yang masih menunjukkan pukul 06.55. Acaranya kan pukul 7.

"Nggak, kamu gak terlambat kok" Kata Hinata. Aku pun menaruh tasku diatas meja yang telah di sediakan untuk ketua OSIS bersama dengan Sasame di sebelahku sebagai wakil OSIS.

"Jadi, maaf bila saya kurang tahu. Kita akan membahas apa ya ?" Tanyaku dengan wajah super duper innocent. Kulihat semua anggota OSIS terlihat cengo menatapku yang masih memasang tampang innocent.

"Kita akan membahas MOS siswa baru, Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata dengan gemas. Oh, cuma itu toh.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita akan bahas MOS siswa baru. Sekarang kita mulai saja musyawarah ini, ada yang mau berpendapat" Kataku mengobral usulan. Kulihat Gaara mengangkat tangannya.

"Jika anda belum tahu, MOS dilaksanakan selama tiga hari setelah masa liburan. Jadi, pertama-tama kita akan menyusun jadwal tiga hari tersebut" Kata Gaara. What ? Tiga Hari ? Gua dulu MOS aja 10 hari.

"Cuma tiga hari nih" Kataku sedikit menyindir. Semua yang ada disitu langsung mengangguk. Aku pun menghela nafas pasrah sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Baiklah, hari pertama kita isi dengan perkenalan. Hari kedua, ada ide ?" Tanyaku meminta pendapat. Semua yang ada di situ langsung saling pandang, mencoba untuk bertelepati. Mungkin cuma aku saja yang gak bertelepati.

"Gak ada ide nih" Sindirku kembali.

"Ayolah, kau kan sang ketua, masak gak bisa apa-apa sih" Gantian Naruto yang menyindirku. Otakku panas juga mendengarnya, siapa pula yang suruh jadi ketua ? Bukan saya.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan atur semuanya kalian boleh laksanakan. Kalau menurutku sih, kita adain lomba aja di hari kedua dan hari ketiga akan kita nistai anak baru bersama dengan acara penutupn" Kataku. Semuanya tampak terbelalak dengan saranku.

"Bagus tuh, gimana acaranya ?" Tanya Gaara.

"Buat perkenalan, kita kenalin area sekolah kita kayak gimana dsb. Untuk perlombaan, kita bisa adain perlombaan akademis, ini sih buat persiapan tiap kelas entar siapa yang paling pinter. Buat hari ketiga, aku saranin jerit malam aja" Cerocosku menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sepertinya ide bagus tuh. Cuman buat hari ketiga kita tambahin aja acaranya kayak biasa. Minta tanda tangan kita-kita" Usul Kiba. Aku pun mengangguk setuju.

Hari itu kulewati dengan kisah panjang nan membosankan.

**TBC**

* * *

Author sih sebenernya gak pernah minat tuh sama yang namanya OSIS. Tapi gak papalah.

** Reviiieeeewww...!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

* * *

Hari Senin, saat MOS. Seperti biasa aku harus bangun pagi sekitar pukul 04.30. Bedanya, sekarang aku juga harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Untung saja Tou-chan kebagian shift pagi jadi aku gak perlu repot-repot naik angkot.

"Ayo berangkat" Kataku dan aku pun berangkat menuju sekolah pada pukul 05.15. Udara pagi menusuk kulitku sampai ke tulang, aku pun mengatupkan kedua tanganku untuk memperhangatnya. Kulihat jalanan masih begitu sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya jalanan yang kulalui selalu macet. Tapi sekarang, udara benar-benar bersih. Kuhirup pelan udara yang ada di sekitarku, sangat segar. Aku pun tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan keindahan alam ini. Betul-betul sempurna apa yang diciptakan-Nya.

**-0-**

"Kalian akan bekerja sebagai pendamping dan partner kalian haruslah lawan jenis" Kataku pada anggota OSIS yang sekarang sedang berkumpul. Jumlahnya ada sekitar empat belas jika aku dan Sasame sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua juga di hitung.

Naruto, Nih anak ikut OSIS suaya dapat menistai anak baru. Bener-bener bejat.

Kiba, Alasannya sama bejatnya kayak Naruto.

Shino, Paling-paling dia ini di paksa oleh duo bejat di atas.

Tenten, Dulu sih katanya dia gak akan ikut. Tapi kenapa sekarang ikut ya.

Chouji, alasan utama dia adalah makan dan wisata. Ck ck ck.

Gaara, Hinata sih bilang kalau dia itu mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua OSIS saat aku di rumah sakit. Tapi dari hasil polling, poinku lebih banyak darinya. Jadi aku yang jadi ketua OSIS.

Kankurou, bocah ini kayaknya di paksa ama Gaara.

Dan yang lainnya sih aku belum kenal. Kebanyakan yang belum kukenal adalah cewek.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pili partner kalian masing-masing" Serentak semua member OSIS langsung menuju partner incarannya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Hinata yang langsung melompat ke sisiku dan menggamit lenganku. Aku hanya berdiam dan memandangi semua member OSIS yang masih berkabung dengan kegiatan mencari partnernya.

"Sudah ?" Tanyaku. Mereka semua mengangguk secara serentak.

"Baiklah, sekarang akan kita undi di kelas apa kita akan membimbing" Kataku sambil mengambil selembar kertas dan menyobeknya menjadi tujuh bagian lalu mengundinya seperti biasa.

"Kita akan mendampingi X-5" Kataku pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

**-0-**

"Assalamualaikum wr. wb." Kataku dengan pengeras suara. Sekarang, aku, ketua OSIS wajib menampilkan sebuah pidato pembukaan MOS. Sangat merepotkan sekali.

Kulihat semua juniorku yang sepertinya mendengarkan pidatoku tentang aturan sekolah ini dengan seksama. Aku jadi gugup sendiri duduk di depan kelas bersama dengan Sasame sebagai wakil dan juga Hinata yang entah mengapa ikut juga.

Setelah beberapa menit aku pidato, akhirnya semuanya aku bubarkan dan aku berjalan menuju kelas X-5. Hinata pun dengan tiba-tiba langsung menempel di sampingku.

"Ummm...! Sasuke-kun" Panggilnya.

"Apa ?" Jawabku dengan dingin.

"Kita kan gak pernah jalan nih. Gimana kalau entar pulang sekolah kita jalan" Ucapan Hinata benar-benar membuatku terhenti seketika. Jalan katanya ?

"Aduh, jangan sekarang Hinata. Tanganku masih belum sembuh benar jadi gak bisa bawa motor" Kataku. Hinata tampak manyun gak terima kuberikan alasan kayak gitu.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Minna" Sapaku dengan senyuman lebar tetap terukir di bibir merahku.

"Ohayou senpai" Seru semuanya dengan semangat empat lima. Aku pun mendudukkan pantatku dengan tidak sopannya di meja guru dan melipat tanganku.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal" Kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, kenalkan diri kalian terlebih dahulu mulai dari sini" Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu kebiruan.

"Namaku Sora. Aku berasal dari SMP 2 Sunagakure. Salam kenal" Kata cowok bernama Sora tersebut. Aku pun meneruskan acara pengenalan tersebut selama sekitar dua puluh menit.

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Siapkan pulpen dan kertas lalu catat denah sekolah ini" Kataku. Serentak mereka semua pun bubar dan langsung ngibrit keluar kelas.

**-0-**

Hari kedua, aku masih harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan berangkat bersama Tou-chan yang masih bekerja shift pagi.

Ketika masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah aku langsung di sambut oleh Hinata yang sepertinya sudah menungguku dari tadi. Aku pun menyambutnya dengan seulas senyuman ramah yang biasa kulontarkan. Sedetik kemudian aku kembali pada ekspresi dinginku. Hinata pun menghampiriku dan berjalan di sampingku.

"Ummm...! Sasuke-kun" Panggilnya. Aku tidak menjawab melainkan langsung merespon panggilan tersebut dengan tatapan langsung dari mataku.

"Belakangan ini kamu terlihat aneh" Ucapannya membuat alisku mengangkat sebelah.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanyaku dengan ekspresi heran.

"Yah...! Kau terlihat tidak begitu peduli padaku" Kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Kau mau aaku ngapain ? Aku masih sakit" Kataku mencoba memberi alasan.

"Yah...! Apa kek gitu" Kata Hinata sedikit merajuk. Aku menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil kearah Hinata.

"Aku tipe orang yang kurang suka dengan hadiah" Kataku sambil merangkul bahu Hinata. Tampak Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuanku, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mulai menikmatinya dan bersandar pada bahuku.

Sesampainya di ruangan OSIS, aku melepaskan rangkulanku dan duduk di meja ketua sambil melemparkan tasku diatasnya.

"Bisa sopan dikit gak ?" Sungut Sasame yang sudah nongkrong duluan disana dengan wajah masih ngantuk. Aku tahu dia memang suka dengan film box office sampai-sampai ngebelain tidur setengah satu demi melihatnya. Darimana aku tahu ? Yah, aku memang selalu bangun malam dan iseng aja aku sms dia tadi malam.

"Wah...! Masih sepi ya" Kata Kankurou yang baru saja masuk bersama Gaara yang memang pendiam. Mereka langsung duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Sekarang ada perlombaan akademis kan ? Ini aku sudah buat list soal untuk setiap kelas" Kata Gaara langsung mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mengeluar selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku membaca soal tersebut sekilas.

"Gimana ?" Tanya Gaara meminta pendapat.

"Aku kurang setuju dengan soalmu ini" Kataku sambil menatap Gaara dengan tatapan sinis. Gaara tampak memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Seandainya aja dia punya alis, pasti alisnya udah mengangkat setinggi satu senti.

"Maksudku, ini adalah soal pelajaran. Yang akan kita saring disini adalah anak yang berbakat jadi buat soal yang agak unik gitu donk" Sungutku menjelaskan. Gaara tampak gak suka dengan ucapanku yang terkesan menggurui tersebut. Aku pun mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sudah ku persiapkan dari tadi.

"Nih coba baca dan jawab kalau bisa" Kataku menyodorkan selembar kertas tersebut kearah Gaara. Gaara membacanya sekilas dan kulihat rona wajahnya langsung pucat pasi kayak nasi yang di baiklin.

"Gimana ?" Tanyaku. Gaara langsung kembali stay cool seperti biasa. Seulas seringai terpampang dalam wajahnya.

"Kita lihat aja nanti"

**-0-**

"Baiklah, hari ini materinya adalah cerdas cermat. Sekarang, kalian yang merasa tertantang acungkan jari kalian" Sekitar empat orang mengacungkan jarinya. Aku pun menunjuk mereka berempat untuk tetep di dalam kelas dan sisanya keluar bersama dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalian akan kutanya satu-satu tentang pelajaran apa yang kalian sukai" Kataku. Aku pun menunjuk seorang cowok berambut abu-abu kebiruan, Sora.

"Aku suka sekali dengan pelajaran matematika" Katanya.

"Betul ?" Tanyaku dengan nada tak yakin. Sora mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, pernah dengar kata integral ?" Tanyaku. Sora menggeleng pelan.

"Differensial ?" Sora tetep menggeleng pelan. Aku mencatat semuanya dan dia bukanlah calon yang tepat.

"Saya suka dengan IPA biologi" Kata seorang cewek berambut kecoklatan.

"Sasuke...!" Panggil seseorang menyela introgasiku pada anak cewek ini. Teriakan itu berasal dari mulut Hinata. Buru-buru aku berlari keluar menghampiri Hinata.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku.

"Kamu dipanggil Sasame" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku menggeram pelan sebelum akhirnya aku berjalan menuju ruang OSIS.

Kubuka pintu ruang OSIS tersebut dan kulihat Sasame tengah berdiri sambil melihat dinding ruangan tersebut. Begitu menyadari keberadaanku, dia pun menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun" Sapanya. Aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Sasame yang tidak seperti biasanya ini. Apa mungkin dia kesurupan setelah tidur kemalaman kemarin. Ah itu gak mungkin, dia udah tidur malam hampir saban hari.

Atau dia baru saja kesetrum tadi, mana mungkin. Atau dia salah minum obat ? Semua pikiran nista segera menghampiri pikiranku melihat tingkah aneh Sasame.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku takut-takut kali aja nih anak kesurupan terus berencana mau nyekek gue.

"Gak usah takut gitu kali" Katanya sambil terkekeh. Dia pun berjalan menghampiriku yang masih berdiri dekat dengan pintu. Merasa tidak enak, aku pun berjalan menghampirinya. Bukannya merasa tidak enak padanya sih tapi aku merasa tidak enak pada norma kesopanan yang melarang berdiri depan pintu.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sepertinya Sasame akan mengucapkan sesuatu tapi dia tidak kuat untuk menyampaikannya.

"Apa ? Kenapa kau dari tadi hanya panggil-panggil saja sih" Keluhku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis berambut jingga tersebut. Sebenernya sih aku juga merasa kasihan dengannya tapi apa daya, dia membuatku sebal dengan ucapannya. Jadilah dia menjadi begini.

"Ummm...! Ano..." Aku memiringkan kepalaku karena dia juga tidak kunjung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Nih anak kenapa sih ?

"Ummm...! Sasuke-kun, kenapa setiap hari gak pernah bales sms ku ?" Yaelah cuma karena itu toh. Kukira ada apa dia sampe keringetan plus gugup setengah mati gitu. Aku hanya menepok jidat mendengar pengakuan darinya.

"Aku kehabisan pulsa seminggu lalu dan sampai sekarang gak pernah kuisi kembali" Jelasku. Memang sih dia udah sms aku saban hari dengan sms mau ngomong, tapi pas kutanya di ruang OSIS dianya malah diem aja.

"Kenapa kok gak diisi ?" Tanyanya. Eh, sejak kapan nih bocah menjadi peduli gitu sama aku. Dulu aja dia cuek-cuek aja tuh, kalau bukan aku yang sms pasti gak akan di sms. Kenapa sekarang jadi perhatian kayak gini ?

"Kau, gak papa ?" Tanyaku. Sasame tampak menatapku dengan tatapan heran plus bingung.

"Tentu" Jawabnya masih dengan ekspresi yang bingung.

"Sekarang gini aja dech. Ku lihat kamu selalu sms mau ngomong padaku sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Sekarang kita kan sama-sama disini, jadi kamu mau ngomong apa ?" Tanyaku langsung blak-blakan di depannya. Kulihat wajahnya langsung pucat pasi mendengarku ngomong begitu.

"Ummm...! Beneran nih ?" Tanyanya sambil lirik-lirik pintu depan , entah ada apa di sana. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil mendengarkan cewek tersebut berbicara.

"Ummm...! Ano... A...A...Aku, ss...suka sama ssss...Sasuke-kun" Ucapan yang sama sekali gak lancar tersebut masih bisa tercerna oleh otakku yang memang diatas rata-rata tersebut.

Ngiiinnnggg...!

Ringtone nista milik ponselku berbunyi sangat nyaring. Cepat-cepat aku me ngangkat telepon yang ternyata adalah Tou-chan.

"Kau dimana ?" Tanya Tou-chan.

"Oh, sudah waktunya ya, baiklah saya akan segera pulang" Kataku sambil cepat-cepat memberesi barang-barangku dan memasukkannya kedalam tasku.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Hinata" Kataku sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas dan langsung berlari menuju pintu gerbang. Hari itu aku akan pergi kerumah sakit untuk melepas jahitan lalu aku akan bisa belajar bersepeda motor bersama Yugo.

Aku pun berlari menuju Tou-chan yang telah menunggu di depan gerbang bersama dengan sepeda motor lamanya. Aku pun duduk di boncengan sambil tetap memikirkan ucapan Sasame tadi.

Sasame ? suka padaku ? Aku dengar dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan apa yang di sebut dengan cinta tapi mengapa dia mengatakan hal merepotkan itu di depanku ? Apa aku telah mengubah pikirannya ? Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan.

Aku selalu merasa kalau aku itu sangat kurang. Aku merasa diriku tidak akan berguna di dunia ini. Aku kurang memiliki ketrampilan hidup dan hanya bergantung pada hal yang instan saja. Aku merasa jika aku tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi dan berharap aku dapat mati dengan tenang hari ini.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi hari ini. Aku, harus mencapai cita-citaku dulu. Menjadi seorang tokoh yang mengubah dunia, itulah cita-citaku.

Saat aku mati nanti, aku tidak akan mewariskan apapun kecuali ukiran wajahku di gedung putih dan juga coretan tinta yang bertuliskan namaku di ensiklopedia populer dengan keterangan, Sasuke Uchiha, pelopor teknologi mutakhir, itulah impianku. Dan aku, tidak berencana untuk mati sebelum impianku itu terwujud.

Kurasakan hembusan angin membelai helaian raven milikku.

**-0-**

Hari Rabu, gak ada yang menarik disini.

**TBC**

Ceritanya makin ruwet ya ? Butuh ketelitian ekstra untuk membaca itu.

** Reviieeewww...!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

* * *

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun" Sapa Hinata dengan seulas senyuman manis tetap terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"Hn" Jawabku sambil terus berjalan menuju kelas kami. Hinata pun berlari menghampiriku, entah kenapa Hinata menjadi sangat rajin sekali menungguku di depan pintu gerbang.

Kurasakan udara segar pagi ini, semangat baru akan di mulai hari ini. Pertama kalinya aku masuk kedalam kelas baru dan aku harus menjadi yang terbaik di kelas.

Kulihat sekolah di sekelilingku sampai mataku terbentur pada Sasame yang duduk di depan kelasnya. Sasame masuk kekelas IPS 1. Seulas senyum lemah tampak tersunggingkan padaku saat dia menyadari kehadiranku.

"Ummm...! Sasame-chan, aku mau bicara" Kataku sambil menghampiri Sasame.

"Kau kekelas duluan ya, Hinata-chan" Hinata tampak sebal padaku saat aku sepertinya mengacuhkannya yang telah menungguku di depan gerbang. Aku hanya menatap Hinata yang telah berjalan kekelas tersebut. Pandanganku beralih pada Sasame yang masih duduk didepan kelasnya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit nada angkuh juga perasaan yang tertahan itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum aku duduk di sebelahnya sambil melipat tanganku di belakang kepalaku.

"Hari yang indah" Sasame menatapku dengan tatapan herannya. Mungkin dia agak bingung dengan gaya bicaraku yang sedikit mencla-mencle ini.

"Maksudmu ? Kau hanya mau membicarakan hal tersebut" Kata Sasame dengan nada frustasi. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tampang frustasi dari Sasame yang kelihatan imut sekali.

"Bener, hari in memang indah. Seindah wajahmu" Aku mencoba untuk membuat sebuah gombalan yang memang udah basi kayaknya. Sasame menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau salah minum obat ?" Yaelah, masih sempet-sempetnya ngeledek orang yang lagi serius gini. Aku hanya nyengir innocent sambil terus memandangi awan yang mengalir lembut seiring dengan arah angin yang masih mengalun lembut membelai helaian ravenku yang masih basah.

"Aku ada beberapa pertanyaan untukmu" Kataku mencoba untuk terdengar serius. Sasame menatapku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku ?" Tanyaku sambil menatap matanya tajam. Sasame tampak berpikir dengan wajah gugup sambil merapikan rambut jingga miliknya.

"Aku juga gak tau" Katanya sambil angkat bahu. Aku hanya menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya aku berdiri dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku" Kataku sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya dan langsung berlari menjauh dari kelas tersebut menuju kelas baruku.

**-0-**

Kulihat Hinata sedang berbincang dengan Gaara sambil senderan didepan pintu kelas sambil sesekali tertawa lebar. Aku pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hinata, aku ada urusan denganmu" Kataku sambil menarik tangan Hinata masuk kedalam kelas. Tak kuduga Hinata akan mengibaskan tanganku dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kau mau apa ? Jika kau suka dengan Sasame gak usah deket-deket denganku" Bentak Hinata tepat didepan mukaku. Aku pun masih tetep stay cool meskipun hatiku juga ketar-ketir akibat bentakan dari Hinata.

"Aku tunggu kau diatap. Itu kalau kau berkenan" Ucapku sambil berjalan dengan gaya yang masih cool keluar dari kelas. Kulihat Gaara menyeringai kearahku seolah mengatakan kalau kau akan berakhir. Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah deathglare yang cukup manis sampai akhirnya wajah yang sok cool itu tidak terlihat olehku.

Aku pun berlari menuju atap dan mendudukkan tubuhku disana. Menikmati indahnya alam ini, burung-burung terlihat berkicau dengan merdu, seolah mereka tidak pernah punya masalah yang berat.

Angin pagi membelaiku dengan alunan lembut. Aku pun memejamkan mataku untuk lebih menikmati sensasi natural yang kualami saat ini. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

Aku selalu suka saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat aku dapat merenungi banyak hal tentang apa arti dari kehidupan. Ku genggamkan tanganku serta berpikir, kalau kita tidak diberi kesadaran secara percuma. Pasti ada alasannya kenapa Dia memberi kita kesadaran untuk berpikir diantara beribu-ribu spesies ciptaan-Nya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan kesadaran ini menguasaiku, aku akan menguasai kesadaranku sebelum aku akan dihancurkan oleh kesadaranku sendiri. Jika itu terjadi, aku akan sepenuhnya kehilangan setiap hidupku.

Kudengar pintu berderit terbuka dan muncullah sosok berambut duren, tapi kali ini berwarna jingga. Wajahnya tampak kusut seperti tidak pernah di setrika selama satu tahun. Dia pun menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku dan mengerjakan aktivitas yang sama denganku, memandangi awan.

"Ada apa denganmu, kawan ?" Tanyaku pada remaja tersebut. Remaja berambut jingga tersebut menoleh sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pahit sambil terus memandangi awan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya masalah kecil" Sahutnya seolah tak ada niat untuk menjawab. Kutatap tajam matanya yang menunjukkan sorot kesedihan yang sepertinya sangat mendalam.

"Kau punya cukup masalah untuk menghancurkan masa depanmu" Kataku. Cowok tersebut yang kuketahui adalah cowok kelas IPA 3 bernama Pein menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin dia masih belum mengerti apa maksudku.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanyanya.

"Kau mempunyai masalah yang cukup besar untuk menghancurkan masa depanmu. Kau patah hati, bukan ?" Tanyaku sambil terus menatap langit. Kulirik cowok tersebutyang sekarang sedang tersenyum pahit sambil menatap langit sama sepertiku.

"Kau sendiri ?" Dia malah bertanya balik.

"Aku hanya mengagumi keindahan alam" Kataku.

"Boleh kubantu masalahmu ?" Tawarku sambil tersenyum ramah kearah senpai ku tersebut. Pein terlihat tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau masih kecil, kau belum mengerti apa-apa tentang patah hati" Katanya sambil terus memandangi langit yang sekarang tengah mendung.

"Hmmm...! Benarkah kau tidak mau menceritakannya ? Bercerita bisa membuatmu lebih baik" Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Pein-senpai. Dia memandangku seolah-olah ingin mengetahui setiap jalan pikiranku ini.

"Hmmm...! Baiklah, aku mempunyai seorang cewek. Tidak terlalu cantik memang tapi aku sangat mencintainya" Pein-senpai mulai bercerita dengan nada yang terdengar biasa. Tidak terlihat kesedihan sepeser pun dalam nadanya. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang terlihat basah.

"Aku telah mengorbankan waktu dan juga uangku demi mendapat perhatian gadis tersebut. Bahkan aku sampai rela menjual ponselku saking besarnya rasa cintaku" Pein-senpai tampak sangat menghayati ceritanya tersebut. Aku hanya mendengarkannya dengan seksama sambil terus memikirkan solusi buatnya.

"Tapi, betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika kulihat dia telah jadian dengan cowok lain. Aku memang bodoh" Ucap Pein-senpai mengakhiri ceritanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan mata.

"Merasa lebih baik ?" Tanyaku sambil memandang Pein-senpai.

"Iya, saranmu cukup bagus untuk seorang bocah" Kata Pein sambil tersenyum miris kearahku.

"Kau tahu, terkadang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu kita harus berkorban sesuatu, right ?" Kataku. Pein mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan awan yang berarak dilangit yang biru.

"Tapi ingatlah, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis yang tidak tertarik sama sekali denganmu hanya dengan pengorbanan semata" Kataku. Pein tampak berjengit heran sambil melihatku dengan tatapan -are you serious ?-

"Kau terlalu menggunakan logika untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis. Perempuan didominasi oleh emosi, bukannya logika" Jelasku. Sekarang Pein-senpai tampak lebih serius dari biasanya dan mengangguk pelan mendengar ceritaku.

"Ibaratnya, jika kau memberikannya kebaikan, itu seperti kau memberinya minuman segar. Jika kau memberikannya terus-menerus, dia akan minta tambah, right ?" Pein-senpai mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, jika dia hanya kau beri seteguk lalu kau ambil kembali. Dia pasti akan mengejarmu" Kataku dengan santai.

"Maksudmu apa sih, aku sama sekali gak ngerti" Kata Pein dengan raut wajah frustasi. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Bukan heran yang biasanya, heran mengapa cowok ini bisa masuk kelas IPA.

"Jadi, biasakanlah buat wanita penasaran denganmu. Contoh, puji dia sambil sedikit menyindir. Senyummu manis sekali, begitu melihatnya ingin sekali kulumat wajahmu. Gitu" Kataku. Pein-senpai tampak mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan bisa juga dengan buat mereka penasaran. Bilang saja kalau kau tidak suka memberi hadiah, tapi sejam kemudian beri mereka hadiah. Cewek memang suka dengan kejutan" Kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung senpaiku tersebut. Pein-senpai tampak tersenyum senang lalu berdiri dan memandang awan yang sekarang bergerak perlahan membuka sinar matahari yang sempat tertutup oleh mendung.

"Ucapanmu ada benarnya juga. Kau pandai juga ya, bocah" Katanya sambil berlari meninggalkanku duduk terdiam sendiri.

"Enak saja dia memanggilku bocah" Sungutku sambil terus memperhatikan keindahan alam yang sempurna ini.

Krieet...!

Kudengar pintu berderit terbuka dan terpampanglah sosok Hinata yang memasuki atap gedung. Apa dia mendengar pembicaraanku ? Gawat kalau dia benar-benar mendengarnya, rahasiaku akan benar-benar terbongkar semua nih. Aku pun berdiri menghadap Hinata dengan senyuman canggung yang sangat kupaksakan.

"Kau datang juga Hinata" Kataku pada Hinata seolah-olah aku telah melenyapkan perasaan deg-deganku yang maerasuk tanpa permisi karena takut jika rahasiaku selama ini terbongkar olehnya. Hinata tampak tersenyum sinis kearahku dan hal itu membuatnya tampak menyeramkan dimataku.

Tapi sedetik kemudian dia merubah senyuman tersebut menjadi senyuman yang manis, dan juga senyuman riang kearahku.

"Aku senang ada juga seorang cowok yang memahami perasaan kami" Katanya sambil tersenyum riang. Aku terbelalak mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terkesan cukup aneh sebagai respon dari rahasiaku.

Hinata mendekatiku dan membelai pipiku lembut. Jantungku berdebar keras saat tangan putih tersebut membelai pipiku dengan sentuhan lembut yang selalu dia tunjukkan padaku saat menungguku di depan gerbang.

"Tapi, jangan lakukan itu lagi yah" Katanya dengan sedikit merajuk sambil memainkan helaian ravenku yang jatuh diatas bahu lebarku. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, janji" Kata Hinata sambil mengusap lembut bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Benarkah ?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Selama kau tidak meninggalkanku" Katanya. Aku pun memeluknya dengan pelukan lembut yang tidak pernah kuberikan pda siapapun kecuali Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, tidak untuk baka aniki yang sekarang tinggal di rumah temannya dan gak pernah memberi kabar sama sekali.

"Sasuke-kun..." Panggil Hinata. Belum sempat aku menjawabnya bibirku sudah dikunci dengan lembut oleh bibirnya. Tangannya yang semula berada di pundakku menyusup masuk kearah tengkukku dan mendorong kepalaku untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata, meraba-raba tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Nafasku memburu seolah kami berdua berebutan memperbanyak menghirup oksigen.

Tubuhku memanas seiring dengan lamanya kami berciuman. Aku pun melepas pagutan itu untuk mencoba mengambil nafas tapi Hinata segeram mengunci bibirku kembali dengan bibirnya yang sekarang telah basah oleh air liur.

Aku merasakan Hinata dengan liar menjilati bibirku. Kurasakan lidah Hinata menyeruak masuk kedalam mulutku. Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain memejamkan mataku dan membiarkan seluruhnya bergantung pada naluriku.

Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya memeluk punggung Hinata sampai sekarang jarak antara kami berdua sudah sangat tipis sekali tapi Hinata tidak sekalipun mengurangi gempurannya pada bibirku.

Kurasakan bibir Hinata menjauh dariku dan akan mendekat lagi tapi aku menghentikannya dengan telunjukku tepat di depan wajahku. Bibir kami terhubung oleh seutas tali tipis yang berasal dari saliva kami berdua. Hinata tampak tak mengerti dengan isyaratku.

"Kita lakukan ini lain kali" Kataku sambil menatap Hinata lembut. Hinata hanya mengangguk senang sambil memelukku.

"Ngomong-omong, darimana kau tahu rahasia psikologi wanita ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Dari ebook" Kataku sambil nyengir innocent.

**TBC**

Untuk para wanita, benar gak apa kata author tentang psikologi wanita ?

** Reviieeewwww...!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

* * *

Mataku membulat seketika mendengar ucapan Yamato-sensei. Aku hanya menelan ludah sementara Yamato-sensei sudah menatapku dengan tatapan khasnya.

"Be-besok, sensei ?" Kataku untuk memastikan jika kupingku benar-benar bekerja dengan baik mengolah setiap rangsangan suara dari luar.

"Kamu budek ya" Yamato-sensei malah marah-marah sambil berkacak pinggang di depanku. Aku langsung menelanludah begitu melihat guru yang dari luar terlihat kalem tapi ternyata dalamnya bejat tersebut.

"Baiklah, sensei" Kataku sambil kembali duduk di tempat dudukku yang berada di sebelah Hinata dengan langkah lemas.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Hinata sambil sedikit tersenyum kearahku. Aku mendesah pelan sambil melipat kedua tanganku di belakang kepalaku dan memandang langit-langit kelas.

"Kau ikut olimpiade kan ?" Tanyaku pada Hinata. Hinata tampak sebal kepadaku yang dengan seenaknya bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Iya, Aku ikut olimpiade matematika" Aku pun terlonjak mendengar hal tersebut. Kupandangi Hinata dengan sedikit memiringkan wajahku, kulihat dua semburat merah muda muncul di kedua belah pipi putihnya.

"Kau yakin mau ikut olimpiade matematika" Kataku pada Hinata dengan wajah serius.

"Sebenarnya sih aku gak mau" Kata Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Aku kembali menatap Hinata dengan tatapn heran.

"Tapi, Anko-sensei menyuruhku mewakili sekolah karena aku mempunyai nilai bagus dalam tes itu" Kata Hinata dengan nada yang sangat yakin sekali. Aku mendengus kesal mendengar dia membanggakan hasil tesnya tersebut. Kuingat kembali saat dia merengek-rengek minta bantuanku saat mengerjakan tes tersebut dan membantunya kira-kira separuh dari jumlah soal, dan dia membanggakan hal itu padaku ? Dasar gak tau malu.

"Olimpiade akan diadakan besok di Sunagakure" Ucapanku juga jelas membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Hah...! Bagaimana ini ?" Hinata langsung panik dengan sendirinya. Aku menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah Hinata yang sangat kekanak-kanakan tersebut.

"Kau punya soal ?" Tanyaku sambil menatap kearah Hinata yang di rudung kepanikan. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Rencananya sih aku mau tanyain itu soal pada Anko-sensei, tapi kata Hotaru-sensei dia gak masuk" Kata Hinata. Tampak sedikit raut kekecewaan di wajah imutnya tersebut.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih ?" Tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja menoleh kebelakang. Oke, posisinya aku duduk di bangku paling belakang lalu Gaara di depanku. Aku duduk di sebelah Hinata, aku tahu kalian suka mikir macam-macam. Hinata itu tipe cewek agresif. Ingat tidak kejadian saat di atap, dia menciumku dengan sangat liar sekali. Aku juga gak tau gimana jika wajah seimut itu bisa berubah menjadi cewek super agrsif di depanku.

"Bukan apa-apa, kau ikut olmipiade gak ?" Tanyaku pada Gaara. Gaara memang tipe cowok yang siper cool, aku kenal dia dari Sasame. Sasame menyebutkan kalau yang namanya Gaara itu orang yang sangat kompetitif, dia seorang yang sangat giat belajar untuk mendapat nilai bagus. Aku kurang tahu rata-ratan raportnya, tapi pstinya jika aku perkirakan gak jauh dari nilai 85 lah.

Tidak sepertiku yang terkesan santai, dia bersifat workaholic dan itulah yang di sukai darinya. Banyak cewek yang menaruh rasa padanya tapi sepertinya dia menjadi terlalu kompetitif sehingga gak seorang pun mempu menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi aku melihat perubahan sikapnya saat berada di depan Hinata. Dia tampak selalu mengganggu hubungan kami berdua dan dia selalu menatapku seolah aku ini adalah musuh yang bisa menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Aku ikut olimpiade fisika" Kata Gaara dengan gaya sok cool abis.

"Kau sudah ngerti ?" Tanyaku mencoba membantu anak tanpa alis tersebut. Gaara mengernyit heran.

"Kau meremehkanku ?" Gaara langsung berdiri menantangku sambil menunjukku tepat di hidungku. Sepertinya dia tidak terima aku katakan seperti itu, sudah tahu kan kenapa.

"Aku bukan meremehkanmu, aku berusaha untuk membantumu" Kataku mencoba menjelaskan dengan sikap cuek sambil terus memandangi awan yang berarak lembut diatas langit yang terlihat biru cerah tesebut.

"Hinata, kau mau kan ke rumahku hari ini" Permintaanku jelas membuat Hinata terkejut bukan main.

"Kau mendadak sekali ?" Kata Hinata.

"Bukan kencan. Tapi untuk belajar bersama" Kataku mencoba menjelaskan agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Kulihat Gaara melirikku sebentar sambil mengirimkan deathglare kearahku. Aku sih cuek aja, orang Hinata itu cewekku kok dia yang repot.

"Aku kesana dianterin siapa ?" Tanya Hinata sambil membuka bukunya dan mencorat-coret sesuatu disana. Aku meliriknya sebentar untuk melihat buku berwarna biru cerah tersebut.

"Jangan liat" Kata Hinata yang menyadari tindakanku sambil menutupi mataku dengan tangan kanannya. Aku tahu dia suka menulis kegiatannya di buku yang disebut dengan diary tersebut.

"Iya, iya. Lepasin mataku dong" Kataku sambil memohon dia melepaskan mataku yang telah tersegel dengan rapat oleh tangan kanannya.

"Bentar lagi" Hinata tampaknya akan membereskan buku biru cerah tersebut kedalam tasnya.

"Beres" Gumamnya sambil melepaskan genggamannya padamataku. Pandangan mataku terbentur pada mata hijau pucat milik Gaara yang terus saja mengawasi kami dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Ada apa sih dengannya ? Kenapa dia menatapku begitu ? Dan yang lebih aneh, kenapa Hinata tidak merasa risih dengan kehadirannya ? Apakah ada suatu rahasia disini ?

Sudahlah, curiga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Aku harus sepenuhnya percaya pada ucapan Hinata waktu itu. Kembali kubuang jauh-jauh prasangka buruk tersebut sambil tersenyum melihat indahnya langit pagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan lebih semangat" Gumamku pada diri sendiri.

**-0-**

"Kaa-chan, aku pulang" Kataku sambil memasukkan sepeda motor yang di belikan oleh Itachi-nii beberapa hari yang lalu. Itachi-nii sekarang sudah bekerja sampingan sebagai programmer dan hampir meluluskan kuliahnya, tinggal skripsi aja. Rencananya dia akan pulang bulan depan. Aku gak sabar ingin segera melihat raut mukanya dan mengorek ilmu yang di dapatkannya selama kuliah. Pasti menyenangkan punya tutor pribadi.

Aku pun berjalan memasuki rumahku bersama dengan Hinata yang saat itu juga ikut bersamaku untuk belajar bersama.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu ya, Hinata-chan" Kataku sambil tersenyum tulus kearah gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Hinata hanya terseyum riang sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku pun berjalan menuju kamarku dan mengambil laptopku dan langsung membawanya ke ruang tamu, dimana Hinata menunggu.

Kulihat sepertinya Hinata memandangi fotoku yang di pajang di dinding ruang tamu tersebut. Ada juga foto Itachi-nii saat masih taman kanak-kanak.

"Kau punya kakak ?" Tanya Hinata begitu menyadari aku sudah berdiri disampingnya. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil membuka layar laptop milikku serta membuka layar desktop. Aku mengutak-atik laptop tersebut sambil sesekali mengerutkan dahiku.

"Hinata..." Panggilku. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut menoleh kearahku.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelahku dan bersandar pada bahuku.

"Kau mempunyai cita-cita ?" Tanyaku sambil tetap mengutak-atik laptopku.

"Hmm. Aku ingin jadi guru" Kata Hinata sambil tetep nempel di pundakku. Aku mengelus kepalanya sebentar dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil mengecup kepalanya sejenak.

Tanpa kuduga Hinata mencium leherku dan itu sudah cukup membuatku 'turn on'.

Swwiiiingggg...!

Ringtone samurai milikku berbunyi dan langsung membuatku kembali melupakan hal tersebut. Ku lihat nomor Sai tertera di layar ponselku. Jarang banget Sai nelpon kayak gini, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Bentar Hinata. Kawanku nelpon" Kataku minta izin untuk berbicara di luar rumah.

"Halo, Sai. Ada apa ?" Kataku pada Sai.

"Ada waktu gak ?" Tak kusangka Sai berbicara sesantai itu. Aku mendengus pelan melihat ternyata gak ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pemuda albino ini.

"Kalau aku ada waktu mau kau ajak kemana ?" Tanyaku. Aku penasaran juga sih, jarang banget Sai nelepon dan saat nelepon seperti ini malah nanya waktu bebas. Berarti dia mau ngajak aku kan ?

"Aku ngadain party nih di rumah. Mau dateng gak, nanti malam. Banyak cewek cakep en seksi lho" Katanya dengan sedikit menggoda. Aku mengelus-elus daguku sebentar sambil berpikir, besok ada olimpiade. Tapi kayaknya pesta itu seru juga.

"Siapa aja sih yang ikut ?" Tanyaku.

"Wah, banyak banget. Aku aja sampai lupa namanya" Kata Sai.

"Aku boleh nginap kan ?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut" Setelah mempertimbangkan setiap kemungkinan akhirnya aku bersedia mengikuti party tersebut. Ada alasan aku untuk mengikuti party tersebut.

Satu, aku perlu refreshing dan sekalian juga akan ku ajak Hinata.

Dua, Aku akan memanfaatkan modem di rumah Sai.

Tiga, laptop Sai lebih canggih dariku. Aku tersenyum nista sambil membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Ummm...! Hinata" Panggilku pada gadis berambut indigo yang sedang memperhatikan layar komputer milikku. Hinata menatapku sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau kencan gak ? Nanti malam" Kataku sambil duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata tampak bingung melihatku.

"Kau yakin ?" Tanya Hinata. Aku mengangguk pelan. Hinata tersenyum riang sambil mengangguk cepat.

**-0-**

"Kau sudah siap, Hinata-chan ?" Kataku pada Hinata. Kupikir Hinataini adalah gadis simpel yang gak akan berdandan berlebihan dan itu ternyata benar. Aku tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk melihatnya keluar rumah. Yah...! Ku akui, Hinata memiliki inner beauty yang kuat sehingga meski tanpa berdandan pun dia akan tetap terlihat cantik di mataku. Dan aku bukanlah orang yang sedang di mabuk cinta, buktinya, aku masih bisa membuat Hnata cemburu. Itu artinya aku masih waras kan ?

"Sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana sih ?" Tanya Hinata sambil duduk di belakangku.

"Kita akan menginap di rumah temanku" Aku melihat mata Hinata membulat melalui spion sepeda motorku.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi aku bukanlah cowok oportunis. Aku cowok baik-baik dan di sana kita akan belajar" Kataku. Hinata mengangguk pelan meski tampak segurat keraguan di wajah putih mulusnya tersebut.

"Gak papa kan ?" Tanyaku yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan mental Hinata. Hinata langsung menghapus keraguannya dan tersenyum riang kearahku. Aku pun tersenyum dan langsung melajukan motorku dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumah Sai yang terletak kira-kira tiga kilometer dari rumahku. Tapi kalau dari rumah Hinata, jaraknya berlipat menjadi enam kilometer. Ku lihat jam tanganku telah menunjukkan waktu pukul 08.00. Sudah cukup malam ternyata. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Hinata yang sepertinya mendengar helaan nafasku yang tampak bosan tersebut.

"Bukan apa-apa"

**-0-**

"Kukira kau gak datang" Kata Sai langsung menyambarku dengan tampang manyun khas dirinya. Aku hanya nyengir innocent melihat tampang Sai tersebut. Pandangan Sai teralih pada Hinata yang masih menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ini" Bisik Sai sambil nyengir menggoda. Aku mendengus kesal sambil mendorong Sai masuk kedalam rumahnya. Rumah Sai yang biasanya rapi dan indah sekarang menjadi berantakan dengan banyak gadis bertebaran sana sini dengan pasangannya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa gak apa-apa" Tanya Hinata sambil memegangi tanganku.

"Tenanglah" Kataku sambil mengelus-elus punggung Hinata. Hinata tampak masih ragu-ragu melewati kerumunan anak yang sedang bersenang-senang tersebut.

"Sai, sebenernya sih niat gua untuk minjem laptopmu" Kataku membongkar niat nista yang telah kusiapkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ya udah dech. Ada di kamar" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya. Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar Sai yang berada di ruang tamu. Kulihat di sana ada dua orang cewek cowok yang sedang bercengkrama.

"Aku mau masuk, permisi" Kataku dengan nada yang cukup sopan. Mereka berdua tersenyum kearahku tapi senyuman itu terasa seperti sebuah cengiran pervert khas Jiraiya-sensei. Mereka pasti berpikir macam-macam. Whatever lah.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sangat lembut. Aku menoleh dan langsung di sambut dengan ciuman ganas oleh Hinata. Aku gak sempat menghindari ciuman tersebut.

"Tung...Tunggu Hinata" Kataku sambil berusaha menghentikan Hinata. Hinata tampak memiringkan kepalanya seolah meminta penjelasan dariku. Aku merasa bingung dengan sikap Hinata saat berpacaran denganku.

Kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini ? Saat aku masih belum berpacaran dia malah sangat galak dan juga sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku yang membanggakan nilai (padahal aku kan gak kayak gitu). Terus, bagaimana Hinata bisa jadi seperti ini ? Dia selalu menungguku di depan pintu gerbang. Dan yang lebih anehnya, dia tidak pernah menyadari deathglare yang selalu di berikan oleh Gaara padaku serta sifat Gaara yang memang aneh bila di dekatnya. Apakah semua itu ada hubungannya ?

"Baiklah, Hinata. Kau mau apa ?" Kataku sambil memegang pundak Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan langsung mendorongku untuk berbaring dan langsung tersenyum pervert kearahku.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa" Kataku sambil berdiri dan mengusap-usap celanaku.

"Kenapa ? Apa kau gak sayang sama aku" Kata Hinata yang sepertinya merajuk sambil pasang puppy eyes.

"Tidak, justru karena aku saang sama kamu aku tidak ingin menghancurkan masa depanmu" Kataku sambil berbenah dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata dari situ. Aku berjalan menuju gudang yang berada di belakang dan menghidupkan laptopku disana. Sempat kuambil modem milik Sai dan langsung menancapkannya untuk surfing di internet.

Tapi sepertinya pikiranku saat ini masih terfokus pada hal yang tadi. Apa benar Hinata sampai segitunya mau melakukan hal 'itu' padaku ? Aku pun membaringkan tubuhku dan menatap langit-langit.

Ada apa dengannya ? Kenapa dia bertingkah aneh sejak aku berpacaran dengannya ? Apa arti semua ini ?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bergelut didalam pikiranku sesaat sebelum aku tertidur dalam gudang tersebut.

**TBC**

Wah...! Author udah kelihatan banget nih mesumnya. Gomen dech kalau ada yang protes jika Hinata saya jadikan OOC banget (sebenernya sih saya juga gak tahu arti OOC. Odd odd character ?). Tapi Hinata pasti punya alasan kok ?

**Reviieewww...!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

* * *

Kulihat Hinata yang biasanya menungguku di depan pintu gerbang sekarang tidak ada. Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil terus berjalan menuju kelasku.

Aku melongok dalam kelas.

"Yo, Teme" Sapa Naruto sambil mengangkat satu tangannya. Aku hanya melempar senyum pada cowok berambut duren tersebut.

"Belum ada yang datang ?" Tanyaku sambil meletakkan tasku di tempat dudukku. Kulihat tas Hinata sudah teronggok di bangkunya sendiri.

"Ummm...! Dobe, aku boleh duduk denganmu gak ?" Tanyaku. Firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk hari ini. Naruto tampak mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatapku dengan tampang heran.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pengin aja" Kataku sambil melempar tasku pada Naruto yang langsung di tangkap dengan sigap oleh Naruto. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruang kelas begitu melihat tas Gaara yang juga teronggok di depan bangkuku.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Teme" Gumam Naruto. Tapi hal itu cukup kedengaran denganku. Apa yang dimaksudkannya ?

**-0-**

"Sasame" Panggilku pada cewek berambut jingga yang sepertinya sedang duduk santai di depan kelasnya. Dia pun menoleh padaku dan langsung memasang tampang sedih meskipun dia menutupinya dengan sebuah senyuman manisdari bibir merahnya. Aku pun menghampirinya dan melihat raut wajah sedih yang cukup mendalam. Apa yang sedang di pikirkannya ?

"Kau lihat Hinata ?" Tanyaku pada Sasame. Kulihat wajah Sasame yang sepertinya menampakkan kekagetan yang cukup hebat dan itu mungkin terlalu berlebihan buat respon dari pertanyaanku.

"Ummm...! Aku tadi lihat dia di atap" Katanya. Aku pun berlari menuju atap untuk menemui Hinata.

"Maaf, Gaara-kun" Suara lembut milik Hinata terdengar menyeruak melewati lubang telingaku. Sesegera mungkin aku mengambil posisi untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka sambil sedikit mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan. Kulihat Gaara sedang berdiri sambil memandangi awan yang berarak dengan Hinata yang memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka berdua sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sukses membuatku menjadi seperti orang bodoh. Telingaku terasa sangat panas ketika mendengar percakapan mereka sehingga termometer kemarahanku pun segera meledak dan aku pun langsung menggebrak pintu atap. Kulihat ekspresi kaget mereka ketika melihatku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

"Kalian" Geramku seolah mereka berdua adalah musuh paling berbahaya dalam hidupku.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Hinata mencoba menjelaskan padaku tapi sepertinya kata-kata Hinata tadi terngiang jelas berdenging dalam telingaku.

"Kita putus" Kataku yang memang sudah tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi dan langsung pergi dari sana. Aku ingin sekali menangis dan memukuli mereka berdua hingga hancur babak belur. Tapi aku gak mau terlibat masalah dengan sekolah ini.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah terus fokus pada apa yang kucita-citakan tanpa peduli dengan halangan yang selalu merintangiku dari jalanku.

Aku pun berlari dan langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto. Pikiranku cukup kalut tapi aku masih bisa berpikir secara jernih.

Kukatakan pada diriku bahwa semuanya pasti akan beres jika aku terus fokus pada masa depanku. Aku gak perlu kehilangan kewarasan dan kejernihan pikiranku untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

Aku pun menghela nafas pelan sambil melantunkan beberapa ayat suci al-qur'an dan hal itu membuat hatiku sangat tenang. Aku pun menyandarkan diriku di kursi sebelah Naruto. Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan heran. Aku pun melontarkan senyuman tipis ku kearahnya.

"Bukan masalah besar" Kataku. Saat mengatakan itu aku langsung merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak enak di hatiku. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang sudah di butakan oleh cinta.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara harap segera menemui Yamato-sensei di ruang guru" Sepertinya aku akan segera menghadapi olimpiade. Aku pun berdiri dan langsung berjalan keluar kelas ketika Naruto memegang pergelangan tanganku. Kulihat Naruto yang menatapku sambil nyengir.

"Good Luck, lupakan saja dia" Kata Naruto. Aku agak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku pun tersenyum tipis.

"Thanks" Kataku.

**-0-**

Saat olimpiade tidak ada yang menarik kecuali saat pengumuman juara. Aku duduk sendirian di barisan paling belakang. Gaara masih berada di barisan tengah dengan gaya yang sok cool seolah dirinya lah yang paling pintar.

Aku pun merasa resah setelah namaku tidak dipanggil-panggil di pengumuman. Untuk teorinya aku cukup bisa membaca kode tapi jika untuk berkreatifitas, aku masih perlu banyak belajar.

Aku pun tenggelam dalam lamunanku karena namaku yang tak kunjung di panggil oleh sang pembawa acara.

"...Uchiha Sasuke" Mendadak aku mendengar namaku di panggil dengan sangat keras.

"A-apa ?" Jawabku dengan rasa gagap karena telah terbangun dengan spontan dari lamunanku. Kulihat beberapa orang yang sudah maju ke podium dengan trophi yang telah siap sedia. Kulihat ada lima orang yang berdiri di depan podium, itu berarti kurang seorang sebagai juara pertama.

Aku ? Juara pertama ? Tanpa sadar aku berjalan menuju podium dan disambut dengan hangat oleh seorang berambut coklat panjang.

"Aku menawarkanmu untuk sekolah di Kumogakure sampai S3. Bagaimana ?" Tanya orang tersebut. Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku berpikir sebentar. Memikirkan tentang Hinata yang masih menyakiti hatiku, memikirkan tentang kehidupan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan, memikirkan tentang masa depanku sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Iya"

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

"Anda perlu sesuatu, Sasuke-sama" Kata seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku. Kututup bukuku dan kulihat pemandangan yang begitu indah terhampar dalam ruang mataku.

"Tidak, Karin-san. Terima kasih" Kataku sambil melempar senyum pada gadis berambut merah tersebut. Kutatap kembali pemandangan alam yang sangat menawan tersebut.

"Perhatian, pesawat akan segera mendarat di Konohagakure. Harap semua penumpang untuk mendarat" Pengumuman yang disampaikan oleh pramugari tersebut menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk mendarat. Sudah sekitar dua belas tahun lebih aku kuliah di Kumogakure dengan beasiswa karena aku telah mencapai nilai sempurna saat olimpiade komputer. Aku jadi rindu dengan suasana Konohagakure yang sudah dua belas tahun lebih kutinggalkan tersebut. Belum lagi wajah Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan serta Itachi-niichan yang katanya sekarang buka warnet sambil menjadi programmer. Aku merasakan pesawat akan segera turun dan mendarat.

Setelah turun aku langsung berusaha mencari sosok Kaa-chan dan juga Tou-chan yang sepertinya masih belum juga kelihatan. Aku pun mengeluarkan ponselku yang masih sama seperti SMA dulu, cross CB82 dan menelepon Tou-chan.

"Kau dimana, Sasuke ?" Suara ini, ini suara niichan dan kelihatannya dia sedang nonton TV. Yah...! Gimana sih nih kakak, masak adiknya baru saja pulang dari jauh malah di tinggal nonton TV kayak gini. Bener-bener laknat dah.

"Kau kan udah tahu jalan di Konoha kan ? Pulang sendiri aja ya" Kata Itachi dengan sangat suksesnya menelantarkan aku di bandara antah berantah ini.

"Kau pikir aku akan ingat setelah tinggal dua belas tahun di negeri orang" Sungutku. Kudengar Itachi-nii tertawa renyah di seberang.

"Ya sudah dech. Aku jemput ya, di bandara" Kata Itachi-nii. Aku pun berjalan dan duduk di ruang tunggu bandara di sebelah seseorang berambut jingga yang sepertinya sedang sibuk menelepon seseorang. Aku pun duduk di sana sambil membuka buku yang tadi aku baca dan membacanya sambil mencoba untuk memahaminya. Kulihat arlojiku yang sekarang tengah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Perjalanan dari Kumogakure ke sini sepertinya memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama. Ku tutup bukuku dan merenggangkan sebentar otot-ototku yang kaku selama perjalanan.

"Sasuke-kun..." Panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh kearah gadis yang duduk di sebelahku yang sekarang sedang nyengir innocent kearahku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku untuk mencoba mengingat gadis tersebut.

"Sasame-chan" Kataku begitu aku ingat sosok yang ku tolak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Masih ingat rupanya" Kata Sasame sambil melepaskan jaketnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"Kau menunggu siapa ?" Tanyaku sambil memandang langit yang masih terlihat biru terang meskipun hari sudah menjelang sore dan angin dingin berhembus sepoi-sepoi mengibarkan setiap helai raven milikku.

"Kakakku, dia akan menjemputku di sini" Katanya sambil tersenyum dan mencoba untuk melihat kakaknya yang berambut coklat tersebut.

"Kau baru datang dari mana ?" Tanyaku.

"Dari Oto, aku jadi pengacara" Kata Sasame sambil menunjukkan kartu namanya. Aku hanya tersenyum senang melihat Sasame yang sudah bisa tersenyum gembira seperti itu.

"Kau sendiri, selama ini kemana ?" Tanya Sasame.

"Aku bekerja sebagai programmer di Kumogakure" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan kartu namaku.

"Sasame-chan" Sapa seseorang berambut coklat sebahu yang langsung menepuk pundak Sasame. Sasame. Sasame menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Temanmu ya ?" Tanya cowok tersebut sambil mengerutkan dahi kearahku.

"Perkenalkan , Uchiha Sasuke" Kataku sambil menjabat tangan cowok tersebut.

"Arashi" Jawab cowok tersebut singkat, padat dan jelas. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum menggoda kearah Sasame.

"Kalian hanya berteman kan ?" Tanya Arashi dengan nada menggoda. Kulihat semburat merah sudah nongol di pipi putih Sasame yang sedang menunduk.

"Nii-chan apa-apaan sih. Aku kan..." Sasame langsung menoleh kearahku dan langsung memerah mukanya. Aku pun langsung nyengir menggoda kearahnya.

"Kau bisa merasakan manisnya cinta bukan ?" Tanyaku dengan sebuah cengiran menggda yang langsung bikin Sasame memerah, ralat, sangat memerah.

"Kau sendiri ? Gimana dengan Hinata ?" Sebuah serangan balik yang cukup menekan batinku.

"Aku sudah menghapus nama tersebut dalam database otakku" Kataku berdusta. Padahal aku selalu mengingat-ingat nama tersebut dan selalu menginginkan agar gadis indigo tersebut segera kembali dan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Sayang sekali" Kata Sasame dengan nada yang sedih. Aku mengernyit heran ketika melihat Sasame sedang menunduk dengan wajah sedih tersebut.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanyaku.

"Sejak kau tinggal, Hinata selalu uring-uringan dalam menghadapi masalahnya. Aku sebagai sahabatnya mengingatkannya untuk segera cepat melupakanmu, tapi sepertinya dia gak mau menggubris peringatanku" Cerita Sasame.

"Ummm...! Arashi-nii bisa tunggu sebentar kan ?" Kataku yang merasa gak enak dengan kak Arashi yang menunggu Sasame. Aku pun duduk sambil mendengarkan cerita Sasame.

"Dia jadi sering sakit. Sampai kudengar kabar beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sabaku Corp. dam juga Hyuuga Corp. akan melakukan kerja sama dan menikahkan putra dan putri bungsu mereka. Sontak aku terkejut jika Hinata masih mau di jodohkan dengan Gaara yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya itu, tapi sepertinya dia gak mau terkena masalah sehingga menerima apa adanya" Jelas Sasame. Aku pun memutar kembali kejadian nista saat di atap itu. Saat Hinata bilang bahwa dia mencintai Gaara dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menumbangkanku dari posisi pertama di kelas. Dia hanya pacaran agar aku menjadi lebih bodoh dari biasanya. Dan hal itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Apa kau bisa mengantarkanku ke rumah Hinata ?" Tanyaku. Sasame tampak terkejut dengan hal tersebut dan sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menelepon seseorang" Kataku sambil memencet-mencet ponselku dan menelepon seseorang.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa" Kataku.

"Kau masih pakai hape itu ?" Tanya Sasame yang tampak tidak percaya sambil menunjuk handphone yang ke pegang.

"Memang kenapa ? Gak boleh"

"Kukira kau sudah sukses besar" Cibir Sasame. Aku hanya mendengus kesal mendengar dengusan dari Sasame.

**-0-**

Kulihat pintu rumah yang cukup megah tersebut. Hyuuga Corp. bekerja di bidang hardware komputer dan laptop. Meski pamornya masih kalah dengan Sabaku Corp. tapi harus kuakui kalau Hyuuga Corp. lebih inovatif dalam merilis produk. Pernah dulu, Hyuuga Corp. merilis laptop yang layar monitornya bisa di copot menjadi tablet. Atau tablet yang berbentuk seperti buku. Atau tablet layar transparan.

OSnya pun macam-macam, tidak seperti Sabaku Corp. yang meskipun spesifikasi komputernya tinggi pun tapi OS nya sangat kaku, hanya itu-itu saja.

Kuketuk pelan pintu tersebut, ini bukanlah perusahaan Hyuuga Corp. Tapi ini adalah rumah direktur dari Hyuuga Corp. Hiashi dan Hizashi Hyuuga. Beberapa saat kemudian terbukalah pintu besar tersebut menampakkan sosok berambut indigo yang berwajah sangat kusut dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, lingkar hitam setia menghiasi wajah putihnya sehingga tampak seperti panda. Dia tampak menunduk sambil bersembunyi di belakang pintu.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata" Kataku. Kulihat ekspresi Hinata yang kaget mendengar suaraku dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan langsung berlari memelukku.

"A-aku, kangen sekali denganmu, Sasuke-kun" Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk pelan punggung Hinata. Kulihat seorang cowok berambut merah acak-acakan menyeringai di depanku.

"Rupanya sang pangeran telah kembali, eh" Kata Gaara dengan seringai meremehkan. Aku pun melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan menatap Gaara.

"Aku penasaran dengan kehidupan sang pangeran Uchiha yang sudah menempuh hidup selama dua belas tahun di Kumogakure, apa yang kau bawa kesini untuk oleh-oleh ?" Tanya Gaara dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"Aku membawa ilmu pengetahuan" Jawabku singkat.

"Heh, hanya itu. Kau lihat aku sekarang, Sabaku Corp. telah menjadi perusahaan terbesar nomor dua didunia setelah aku diangkat menjadi direktur. Dan kau ? Hanyalah seorang filsuf" Kata Gaara dengan nada yang menghina.

"Ada apa ini ?" Kata seseorang dengan rambut coklat panjang keluar dari sarangnya. Aku pun menoleh pada asal suaratersebut yang tidak lain adalah ayah Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Konnichiwa, Hiashi-san" Kataku memberi salam dengan sopan pada ayah Hinata. Hiashi tampak mengernyit heran.

"Jadi kau si Uchiha itu yah ?" Kata Hiashi sambil memicingkan matanya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Hinata, kemari" Bentak Hiashi. Hinata pun kembali dengan takut-takut kearah ayahnya dan langsung berdiri menunduk dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Hinata. Pergi dari sini" Bentak Hiashi mengusirku sambil mendorong Hinata untuk memasuki rumah mewah tersebut. Gaara langsung menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Hadapi saja kawan. Kau kalah dalam pertarungan terakhir" Kata Gaara. Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. Kulihat Sasame sedang berdiri di belakangku dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak yakin kau mampu melunakkan hati ayah Hinata. Hyuuga Corp. hampir bangkrut dan jalan satu-satunya adalah bekerja sama dengan Sabaku Corp." Aku pun menghela nafas sebentar sambil memandangi langit. Tak lama kemudian, aku tersenyum sambil menyeringai.

"Tunggu dulu, Hiashi-san" Kataku dengan nada yang pelan tapi gentle. Aku pun berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut menghampiri Hiashi, Hinata dan Gaara yang sepertinya masih terdiam ketika kupanggil.

"Jangan berbuat tidak sopan di hadapanku dasar keparat" Umpat Hiashi. Aku hanya menarik sebelah bibirku keatas sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Jika kau terus memaksa Hinata seperti itu, aku akan menuntutmu yang telah menggunakan OS kami tanpa izin. Aku tahu kalian Hyuuga Corp. menggunakan SkyOS kan ?" Terdengar suara menderu dari luar yang di sertai dengan angin yang lumayan kencang. Aku pun menoleh kearah Helikopter yang baru saja mendarat di tengah lapangan di depan rumah Hinata. Kulihat Sasame yang sepertinya ketakutan langsung lari ke dalam rumah dan bersembunyi di balik punggungku.

Dari dalam helikopter tersebut keluarlah seorang cowok bertubuh kekar dengan baju putih tanpa lengan dan berkacamata hitam. Rambut coklat karamelnya tersisir rapi sekali ke belakang.

"Yo, yo, disana kau rupanya Sasuke" Kata orang tersebut. Aku mengenalnya, dia bernama Killer Bee. Aku sekelas dengannya waktu kuliah di jurusan SI saat mencari ijazah S3. Dia merupakan anak walikot Kumogakure. Dia juga merupakan direktur dari perusahaan nomor satu di dunia. Taka Corp.

Killer Bee pun menghampiriku dengan gaya yang super norak.

"Bee-sama" Tampak Sasame terkejut dengan kehadiran Bee. Ini seperti parade orang-orang besar, tiga orang direktur perusahaan raksasa berkumpul di dalam satu rumah. Benar-benar langka.

"Yo, kau. Kau menggunakan OS ku tanpa izin. Akan kutuntut kau" Kata Bee sambil menunjuk Hiashi. Wajah Hiashi langsung pucat pasi.

"Bee adalah kawanku saat di kampus. Kami berdua merancang SkyOS saat hampir skripsi dan aku menyerahkannya pada Bee karena dia mempunyai sumber daya yang cukup besar untuk mengembangkannya. Aku lalu berkonsentrasi pada bidang lain sehingga aku bekerja pada pemerintah militer Kumo untuk menjadi saintis. Sebenarnya sih, SkyOS itu rancanganku dan aku sudah menyusupkan beberapa trojan yang masih belum kuaktifkan. Jika aku mau, aku bisa mengaktifkannya dan melakukan serangan DDos pada perusahaan kalian berdua" Jelasku sambil menyeringai. Wajah mereka berdua langsung pucat pasi.

"Aku datang kesini untuk melamar Hinata dengan baik tanpa mengancam akan merusak server perusahaan. Apakah aku di terima ?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit nada mengancam.

"Iya, lamaranmu di terima asalkan Hinata menerimamu" Kata Hiashi sambil gemetar. Senyuman indah merekah di bibir merah Hinata. Dia pun memeluk ayahnya.

"Arigatou, Tou-chan" Kata Hinata sambil menangis.

"Baiklah, Hiashi-san. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu" Kataku sambil melenggang pergi.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun" Teriak Hinata. Aku pun membalikkan badanku dan...

CUP...!

Aku hanya tersenyum senang melihat wajah Hinata yang dengan suksesnya mencium jari telunjukku yang menahan bibirnya.

"Kita akan lakukan yang lebih banyak setelah menikah"

**-0-**

"Gimana denganmu, Sasame ?" Tanyaku. Sasame langsung memerah mukanya mendengarku bertanya begitu.

"Kau pasti sudah mengenalnya" Kata Sasame sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahiku sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku dikagetkan oleh suara yang dengan noraknya berteriak-teriak.

"Oiy...! Sasame-chan, kau bersama siapa tuh ?" Teriak sosok berambut coklat tersebut. Aku menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Kiba sedang berlari sambil terengah-engah menuju kami berdua.

"Hosh... Hosh..." Kiba tampak berantakan sekali hari itu dan langsung membuat Sasame berwajah masam.

"Kau berantakan sekali" Kiba hanya nyengir innocent kearah Sasame sabelum pandangannya terarah kepadaku. Dahinya mengernyit heran kearahku.

"Dia siapa ? Selingkuhanmu ?" Tanya Kiba dengan sengit kearah Sasame. Widih...! Enak aja dia bilang aku selingkuhannya. Kalo aku mah setia.

"Aku Sasuke. Dasar bodoh" Umpatku.

"Oh, sejak kapan kau jadi begini ?" Pengen rasanya kubejek-bejek tuh muka yang dengan innocentnya bilang sejak kapan aku jadi begini. Yah, sejak lahir lah.

**FIN**

Fyuuh...! Akhirnya selesai juga. Kalau ada waktu entar akan saya buatkan sekuelnya. Dan rencananya sih author mau libur sejenak. Tapi, entahlah. Tunggu takdir aja dech.

Dan ucapan terima kasih author pada pen name berikut ini yang juga merupakan sebuah permintaan maaf karena author sudah nge-save cerita mereka tanpa memberikan jejak baik itu review ataupun fave.

**Riyuki18**

**Funtom Megami**

**Kirei Murasaki**

**Maple Lattes14**

**Anne Garbo**

Maaf ya bila saya dengan seenaknya menyimpan fic kalian tanpa ada jejak sama sekali.

Reviieewww...!


End file.
